


Penny For Your Thoughts

by 6feetbelow0



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lies, Mind Manipulation, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6feetbelow0/pseuds/6feetbelow0
Summary: If you could just *know* what your crush thought of you, would you want to?





	1. Confession

Persephone tipped the champagne glass back and forth eyeing the bright orange liquid inside with suspicion. “What did you call this again?”

“A Bellini, love.” Said Eros as he wandered back into the sitting room, now toting his own freshly filled glass. “Peach juice and champagne. Brunch drink of champions.” He quipped. Persephone raised an eyebrow in his direction. Eros sat cross-legged on the couch, elbows resting on his knees, looking at Persephone over the rim of his glass. As much as his assessing gaze unnerved her, Persephone was grateful for the company. This was absolutely not her area of expertise, but as the preeminent god of love, Eros should at least have some insight.

“Is this really necessary? I just needed to talk to you.” Persephone asked while staring into her hands. “Necessary? No. Fun, appropriate, _and _delicious? Yes.” Eros finished his glass and held his hand out to take Persephone’s. She gratefully handed it over. Frankly, tea was more her speed. Eros resettled himself before asking “So, dear thing… what is our romantic dilemma today?”. Persephone closed her eyes and took a deep stuttering breath. “I think…I’m tired of sitting still.” Eros cocked his head quizzically, waiting for her to continue. “I think… I’m ready to leave TGOEM.” Persephone said under her breath. Eros’ face lit up like he had just been informed that an entire holiday was being created _just _in his honor.

“FINALLY!” he shouted. He wriggled gleefully and unfolded his long, denim clad legs to perch on the edge of his seat, his face the definition of rapt attention. Persephone chuckled dolefully. “Yes, but I doubt it’s going to be that easy. My mom… Hestia…” she trailed off, pulling her feet from the floor and hugging her knees into her chest. “I mean they are bankrolling my education, too…” Eros pursed his lips pensively, still assessing Persephone with a trained eye. “Is there any _particular _reason you have decided that this is the time to cut and run, love?”. Persephone’s face bloomed a deep magenta and she huddled further down into her knees. “mphph nunhanm”   
  


“Sorry, dear thing, I didn’t catch that.”

Persephone sighed and raised her head “I said ‘maybe there’s someone’…”.

Eros’ wings expanded with a FWOOSH, a small explosion of feathers erupted and floated down around the seating area. “HEY!” she shrieked “Artemis is going to have kittens! You’re cleaning that up.” Eros waved his hand dismissively. “Bigger fish, dear. Bigger fish. Now don’t you _dare _think you’re going to say that and not tell me what specimen of man, woman or godhood has caused this change of heart.” Persephone’s cheeks colored slightly as she rose and headed to the kitchen. “Oh, you aren’t going to avoid that question, Perse!” Eros said as he dutifully followed her.

Persephone moved fluidly around the kitchen filling her kettle, and gathering tea, and a cup. Once the kettle was safely heating on the stove, Persephone turned to lean against the counter, facing Eros. She sighed, gathering her nerve. “I shouldn’t even be _thinking _of him like this… but…” Persephone closed her eyes and decided to just charge forward. “It’s Hades. He’s so… so kind and caring and when I’m around him… I feel… warm. Safe. He’s so dependable and even headed. I could sit with him forever and I don’t think I’d ever tire of just… his presence.” Persephone turned to stare wistfully at the delicate column of steam now rising from the kettle. The corner of Eros’ mouth raised in a small ghost of a smile. “Is that all? He’s _dependable_? I mean, if you are interested in dependable, why not Hermes?” Persephone removed the now whistling kettle from the stove top, pouring the steaming water over the fragrant tea in her cup. She blushed and slid a sideways glance at Eros. “Well, don’t you, I mean, _objectively_, don’t you think he’s kind of handsome?” Eros smiled in earnest now. “Well, he’s not exactly my type, but I could see how a person might… be interested in certain, well, _features._” He finished with a suggestive eyebrow raise. Persephone’s eyes widened at the implication. Oh gods, _that _feature!

Eros barked a laugh at her reaction. “Oh, dear thing, don’t tell me you hadn’t considered that a relationship with him would almost certainly move in that direction?” Admittedly, she _had _thought of it, but hadn’t really allowed her mind to settle in that particular area for too long. Partially due to her current state of ignorance, and partially due to her own misgivings about pursuing a proper, adult relationship. “I suppose it’s hard to really consider that particular facet of… things, when I’m just an inexperienced village girl.” She looked down into her teacup pensively. “I mean, you had to help me even pick appropriate clothing! How am I supposed to be able to read what Hades thinks is attractive? How am I supposed to know how to act like a classy lady?” The panic was slowly rising in Persephone’s voice. “I mean, this is _really _presumptive! Maybe he doesn’t even think I’m pretty! I look nothing like Minthe. If that tall, dark, model look is his type… I can’t measure up to that!” she set her tea on the counter and began pacing around the kitchen, openly vacillating over her decision, tears forming in her eyes.

Eros moved to intercept Persephone on her circuit around the room. He held his hands open in front of his chest, signaling her to stop. “Perse. Please. Stop.” His attitude had distinctly shifted. His eyes no longer mischievous and teasing. He lightly placed his hands on her upper arms, looking deeply into her troubled eyes. “I’ll let you in on a secret.” He began, softly. “None of us know any of that. We all walk into this with nothing but hope that when we hand someone our heart, that they will receive it with care and maybe even gift us theirs in return.” A momentary darkness flickered across Eros’ face, but was quickly replaced with something else.

Eros looked levelly at Persephone. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course! You’re one of my best friends!”

Eros raised an eyebrow and drawled “Well then… I think I have an idea…”

Persephone took a deep, steadying breath and wondered exactly where her decisions were about to carry her.

What had, or was about to happen?


	2. Down and Out on The 99th Floor

Cold radiated from the glass in the 99th floor office. The steady drumming of rain on the glass creating a quiet sort of music that perfectly matched Hades’ mood. He sat in his desk chair overlooking the vast expanse of the underworld he ruled over. Cigarette smoke curled lazily from the forgotten column of ash in his hand. Hades snapped from his reverie to extinguish the offending vice in a nearby ash tray. One would think that being a king would be a source of happiness, but after eons of ruling alone, it was simply drudgery. Never ending stacks of paperwork, judgements to be levied, and the pleading of shades were his constant companions. That, and of course, his own thoughts though they were never any friend of his.

Hades turned to his desk, thinking that he may as well begin his work for the day, but his traitorous mind wasn’t about to allow that. He stacked his hands on his desk and laid his head on them. Yesterday had been an unmitigated disaster and though he knew he should be patient with himself in processing it, he just wanted it all gone. Minthe. The one moderately bright constant in his life. She had struck him. Again. Something was different this time though. Hades had always known that “moderately bright” in this case meant “any kind of company at all”, not that she really cared or, gods forbid, _loved _him. However, this time he had some kind of basis for comparison. He sat up, running his hands through his silver hair thinking of that particular comparison.

Persephone.

Out of nowhere, the smallest goddess he had ever seen had blown into his life and upset everything he thought he knew about himself. She continually treated him as though he was somehow worthy of her attention. He knew that wasn’t true, but he liked to indulge himself in that particular fantasy. She was gentle, funny, considerate, and she _smiled_.

Gods, when she smiled.

Hades could forget every evil levied against him, every sadness, every failure if only he could see her smile. He leaned back in his chair and pictured her face, beaming, laughing, just for him. He allowed himself to linger in his pipe dream until his intercom crackled to life.

“Sir?” It was jarring to hear the voice of his temporary assistant. Another reminder that yesterday had gone completely up in flames, culminating in Minthe’s dismissal. “Hecate is here to see you.”

“Of course, thank you Thea.” Hades smoothed his hair and sat up straighter. Hecate came into his office, dark heels clicking smartly on the marble floor. She didn’t wait for him to offer her a seat and perched in a chair across his desk, crossing her legs at the knee. “Good morning, Hades. Or is it just ‘Hello’ again? Have you slept?” Hecate looked at him with her knowing eyes, though they contained no small amount of concern. “I had quite a bit of work to complete…” Hades trailed off. Why did he even try to lie to her? He sighed raggedly. “But to be frank, I spent most of the night staring blankly out of the window. Some all-powerful king, huh?” Hecate’s face softened. “Hades, I know this sounds oversimplified, but you can’t allow that nymph to have this power over you. Not a single, solitary thing she said was in any way true.”

“Aside from the fact that I look like my monster of a father and I was lucky to even have her.” Hades said dispassionately. “Ok, so you bear some resemblance to half of what made you. Stunning. I’m certain that’s true for everyone who has parents. Do you really think that your face is the basis on which people should be judging you? Is that how you do your job? That shade looks like his father who was a murderer, so you’ll punish him for the sins of his father even though he was a simple farmer? And as far as “luck” I’m not even going to dignify _that_with a response.” Hecate pursed her lips and raised her eyebrow. “Of course not, Hecate. But I can understand the fear… I-I mean… he ate me. He was a tyrant. I was essentially part of him for years. A-and she was still with me. We fought, but she was willing to be around me.” Hades looked at Hecate with eyes filled with doubt. “Hades. I can tell you over and over that you are your own man and that she was unbelievably toxic, but that’s something you need to work on in your own heart and mind. When did you last see your therapist?”

Hades stood, opening a silver clamshell case and removing a cigarette. He placed it to his lips, and it lit itself as he turned to stare out the rain splashed window. “A few weeks ago. I suppose this would warrant making an appointment, wouldn’t it?” Hecate snorted “Yes, I suppose it would.” Her tone softened as she continued “Please, do call. Don’t marinate in this. Ok?” Hades turned to face her. “Yes, old friend. I will. Call, I mean.” Hecate rose from her chair. “Good. Now, I wanted to discuss an idea with you. What do you think of Persephone so far?” Her eyes glinted with mischief as Hades visibly blushed. “She-she is performing her duties well thus far. Though we ought to get to the bottom of her status. If she is really a fertility goddess…” he trailed off, face coloring further. “She could be in danger.” Hecate finished. “Yes. That. That’s the thing.” Hades choked out. He couldn’t let Hecate know that his mind hadn’t really been focused on _safety _when the concept of her being a fertility goddess was at play. He did his level best not to think about the curve of her hips… how her eyes would look darkening with desire… how her hands would move down his... He swallowed and attempted to recover what composure he could, but once those thoughts began to intrude into his mind, it was often difficult to remove them. Yet another pipe dream to file away for the day. If Minthe didn’t want him there was a zero percent probability that someone as vibrant and wonderful as Persephone would ever consider him.  
  
“What exactly is your idea?”

Hecate grinned with no small measure of knowing. “Well, you do have an opening for a new assistant…”


	3. Mommy Dearest

_Oh gods, what am I doing? _

Persephone sat anxiously in the sitting room at Aphrodite’s. Eros promised that his mother would behave, but frankly, what did that even mean for a goddess like Aphrodite? The sitting area had changed since Persephone had last visited. Amidst the gilt furniture and decadent fabrics was, quite simply, the ugliest chair she had ever had the misfortune of seeing. A battered, threadbare recliner of dubious coloring. And ugh…did it have a smell? She hoped that was just her imagination filling in that particular piece of information. Eros entered the room and chuckled noticing the apprehensive look Persephone was casting at the new addition. “That’s dads. He staunchly refuses to replace it. I think it might be sentient at this point. Don’t anger it.” Persephone laughed and asked, “So he’s back?” Eros frowned. “Not yet. I think mom just took it out of storage so it would be ready for when he is. Maybe she had to feed it. I dunno.”

Aphrodite came gliding into the room absolutely glowing. Persephone made a mental note to ask Eros where his mother had found the absolutely stunning dress she wore. Aphrodite wore an ivory dress of some structured fabric, with a long column skirt and demure, full length sleeves edged with soft marabou, but the collar was a wide V all the way down to her navel and the skirt was slit well past her hip. In the openings was a sheer fabric glittering with jewels. The overall effect was one of being covered, yet so very exposed. Aphrodite brushed her hair over her shoulder and sat across from Persephone and Eros. “To what do I owe this visit? And do make it quick, I am a very busy goddess.” She idly inspected her nails. Persephone cast an anxious look at Eros. He hadn’t explained what this idea of his entailed, just that it required his mother’s expertise. “Mommy-kins, I have a project for us.” Eros said in a sing-song voice and smiled brightly, knowing that would pique his mother’s interest. Aphrodite eyed Persephone and returned to inspecting her nails before saying “We can’t _meddle _in the love lives of immortals, as Hera so vulgarly put it. As if we _meddle…_”

Eros smiled deviously, “But this isn’t exactly about her love life. It’s just about…knowledge in general I suppose.” Persephone gaped at him “Wh-what kind of knowledge? Eros…” He waved his hand and smiled “You said it yourself that you simply don’t know what Hades could be interested in or if he finds you attractive. Well, my beautiful mother has a little something she could do about that.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Aphrodite who was now paying _much _more attention. “Hades, huh?” she looked Persephone over again. “Odd pairing, but… sure. Why not? What were you thinking?” She inquired of Eros.

Eros leaned forward and lowered his voice conspiratorially. “Remember when we tried to drive that mortal girl on Crete mad and used that power of yours so she could hear the thoughts of all the men around her?” A devious smile bloomed across Aphrodite’s features.

_ She’s even pretty when she’s scheming. _Persephone thought.

“Yessss.” Hissed Aphrodite. “I mean, that’s not _directly _related to her love life…” she trailed off innocently. Persephone held her hands up “Wait a minute. Are you suggesting I listen to Hades’ _thoughts_?” Eros smiled a matching smile to his mothers and shrugged. “That seems really invasive! Everyone is entitled to their own private thoughts!” Persephone moved to leave “I don’t really think this idea...”

“SIT!” Aphrodite barked and Persephone snapped back into her seat. “This is for your own good. That nymph trash has her claws in the god that you want. Nay, the god you _deserve. _Are you really prepared to allow that?” She assessed Persephone with a trained gaze. Persephone shifting uncomfortably under the appraisal. “O-of course I don’t want him to be with Minthe, but if he’s happy with her…” She shrugged apathetically.

“And _how _precisely to you expect to know if he’s happy unless you either ask him directly or have some way to gather that information for yourself?” Aphrodite tilted her head and continued her evaluation of her. Persephone was certain that there were small holes being burned into her body with the intensity of her gaze. “Well, yes I could ask.” She said meekly.

Aphrodite raised a brow. “Are you prepared to do that? To walk directly into his office and say “Hades I need to know if you are happy with that river tramp, and additionally I need to know if you have a pulse in your body because I am built like a delicious _cake_ and anyone with a drop of ichor in their veins should by rights be attracted to me.” That’s what you want to do?”

Persephone blanched. Outright asking him if he was happy was one thing, she may be able to work that into a conversation as a friend but _calling herself a cake_?! Directly asking if he was attracted to her? That would be mortifying. Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment and Aphrodite nodded knowingly. “That’s what I thought.” Eros grasped Persephone’s hand “There are limitations to this power. You can turn it off once you learn to control it, so you can choose if you think it’s a good time to hear things, it still affords him some privacy, and you won’t have to hear every man’s thoughts all the time. I mean, there’s a reason we used this particular skill to drive someone mad. Ultimately, it’s up to you, but it might be the simplest way to get your answers.”

Persephone stared at her hand, covered by Eros’. He was her friend. He wouldn’t suggest something that could possibly be injurious, would he? “You promise I can turn it off? It still feels wrong.” Eros looked plainly at her. “Yes. It’ll take a bit of practice, but you can turn it off when you want. Oh! And it’ll only last for 3 days. So, it’s not like it’s a permanent conduit. Think of it more like overhearing someone on the phone.” Persephone frowned and asked softly, “Would you do this to Psyche?” Aphrodite shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the mention of the mortal woman who had broken her perfect son’s heart. “I suppose if I needed to know something and couldn’t communicate with her for one reason or another, I might.” Eros said sadly. “And how did deception work out for you so far?” Persephone asked, narrowing her eyes. Eros shook his head “That was different. You aren’t lying to him about who you are. You are just finding out who _he _thinks you are and what he thinks of that person. I figure you have three options: ask him directly, use this power, or wait and see.”

Persephone made eye contact with Aphrodite across the gilt coffee table. This might be the single stupidest thing she’s ever done in her life. “Ok. But I think this is a terrible idea…”

Aphrodite rose, moving around the coffee table to loom over Persephone, the air becoming heavy and electric. She moved behind Persephone and grasped the pink goddess on either side of her face, both of their eyes began to glow a brilliant gold as Aphrodite's hair began to roil about her head, tossed by a phantom wind. Persephone met Eros’ gaze. As though coming from a far-off void she heard him think,

_ I hope this works._


	4. A New Normal

Persephone fidgeted idly with her brooch as she waited for her train. She could fly to work, but she found that she really needed good focus to maintain flight, and right now focus was just about the last thing she could do. Her nerves positively jangled with anxiety under her skin. She was dressed in a tailored black pencil skirt and a deep sapphire hued silk blouse with a voluminous bow at the throat. A black blazer modeled after the fit of a motorcycle jacket and deep blue velvet heels completed the look. She had been nervous about returning to work after Aphrodite had given her the “gift”. In a panic she had asked Eros to help her build an ensemble to wear, but hadn’t counted on the fact that he was, well, a _he, _and that damned mind reading power was very specific_._Persephone blushed as she remembered some of the unsaid thoughts Eros had had about her outfit, and frankly, that was saying something. He was pretty candid as it was, but while he was verbally saying “Hades is going to love that shade of blue on you! Sexy as hell, but classy.” She also heard,

_With all that blue it’ll make it easier for him to imagine his big blue hands on your skin…_

Persephone felt her face grow hot with the thought of Hades’ hands. Eros was right. They were big. And strong. And if she felt the way she did when he touched her hand or shoulder, how on earth was she going to feel if he touched…

Nope. Not going there. She shook her head, short pink curls swishing about her face. _Get your shit together, Kore _she admonished herself. She definitely didn’t need her own awkward sexual thoughts while she wasn’t even sure she was going to be able to control being inundated with other people’s. She had been working on shutting the tide of thoughts off but had only succeeded in lowering the volume somewhat. At least she was alone on the platform at the moment.

_Shit. It’s her. _

Persephone turned slightly to see who had spoken. Thanatos had arrived was standing a few feet behind her. Shades of her first workday in the underworld. Maybe this was an opportunity to cultivate a more civil relationship with him? She raised her small hand as if to wave but suddenly heard,

_ Hey, daddy. Give me a job I’m totally unqualified for! I can suck your big, blue cock for it!_

Persephone’s jaw dropped and her face turned a vivid shade of magenta. That had been Thanatos’ voice, though higher pitched and mocking, but his mouth hadn’t moved. He was still simply staring at her as though she was a particular kind of pest he would very much like to be rid of. _Big, blue WHAT?! _Persephone hoped her own thoughts weren’t so transparent as that image flashed through her mind.

_Standing there with her damned mouth hanging open. I knew she was stupid. What did they expect when she was raised in some hick village? At least watching her ass in that skirt makes up for the bullshit a little bit._

Persephone whirled around to frantically open the message app on her phone.

Persephone: Hey, how do I shut this off again?

Eros: Focus on building your own inner monologue. If you are listening to yourself, you can’t hear others. Still struggling?

Persephone: Yeah, and now I know Thanatos is staring at my ass. : (

Eros: LMAO well, of course he is. You’re a cake remember? ; )

Persephone: That’s not funny, Eros. Oh gods, this was a terrible idea. I knew it!

Eros: Just talk yourself through the day and make sure you talk to Hades.

The train arrived at the platform with a chuffing hiss of brakes and Persephone pocketed her phone. As the doors slid open, she found that there were worse things than Thanatos looking at her ass. The train car was full and the sheer volume of thoughts pouring out the door at her was hellish. It was the single most gods awful din she had ever heard in her entire life. She shrieked, slammed her hands over her ears and ran back through the station away from the train and the roar of sound echoing from inside it.

_What’s her problem?_

_ Hey, little mama where’s the fire?_

_ So, if I take the 5 train to the Asphodel station…_

The thoughts of the men she ran past began to register as the cacophony of the train faded away. Persephone slowed her pace back to a walk and lowered her hands. So, there was a range of efficacy. Good to know. She decided it was time to focus, because like it or not, she was flying to work. No way in Tartarus was she going to get on that train.

* * *

Persephone touched down outside tower one, adjusted her clothing and smoothed her windblown hair. She took a deep breath and seriously considered going home to hide for three days until this horrible idea had run its course. She removed a small mirror from her handbag and inspected her lipstick. Unbidden, the image of Minthe expertly applying her own lipstick sprang to Persephone’s mind. Minthe’s lipstick, violently red, smeared on Hades’ face on the day he refused her baklava. She shifted her shoulders to stand as confidently as she knew how and pocketed her mirror. No, she couldn’t just go home and hide.

One way or another, she needed answers, and this was her best shot.

She entered the vast, marble lobby of tower one and headed towards the bank of elevators. Persephone shifted from foot to foot trying to even out the discomfort from her shoes. The elevator doors slid open to reveal a blessedly empty elevator car. “Floor 46, please.” She said to the elevator imp and allowed her mind to drift as the car stirred into motion. The elevator stopped for another signal on floor 21 and as the doors slid open, Persephone looked up into the eyes of the one person she hadn’t been prepared to deal with yet. “Hello, Hades.” she said, trying to sound cheerful and nonchalant. He paled slightly and offered her a wan smile as the sound of a guttural, atonal shrieking bombarded her mind, though his mouth never deviated from that small smile. Persephone blinked at his thought.

_ What the fuck was that supposed to mean?_


	5. Peaches and Propositions

_ Ohshitohshitohshit! _

Hades was not even a little bit ready to see Persephone of all people. She was leaning against the elevator wall, dressed like an absolute vision, and he simply did not need that right now while he was still grappling with the events of yesterday and Hecate suggesting Persephone become his new assistant.

_I should never have left my office._He thought to himself, trying to drag his eyes from Persephone’s waist, so beautifully outlined by the fit of her skirt. He met her gaze and tried to smile, but her face fell slightly. Strange. “Beach is scheduled to be a little busy today based on projected numbers. Are you ready?” Work. Work was a safe topic, right? He smiled at her and took up residence leaning against one of the other elevator walls. He fidgeted idly with the black cuff on his blazer.

“Yes, I suppose I am. Megaera said that I could borrow another one of her outfits so I don’t have to deal with the rental desk.” She lowered her gaze shyly to the blue velvet pumps on her feet.

_Impossibly small feet… _Hades thought as he followed her gaze. Persephone blushed and raised her gaze to meet his with a look of bemusement on her face. He wondered where in the realms her train of thought was. 

* * *

Hearing Hades think that he shouldn’t have left his office just because he was forced to ride in an elevator with her certainly didn’t do much to convince Persephone that this entire endeavor was going to be worth it. If there was a way for her to make herself even smaller and maybe even just disappear entirely, that would be ideal. She cast her eyes downward in an effort to hide from him as best she could.

_Impossibly small feet._

He was looking at her feet? Well, that thought was better than either his mind short circuiting or him blatantly regretting being around her. She raised her eyes to meet his gaze and saw he was watching her quizzically.

_Where in the realms is her train of thought?_

Great. Another person who thinks she’s a dumb village girl. Maybe Aphrodite would be able to remove this “gift” early. This was certainly not worth it. She was clearly just going to lower what little self-esteem she had with what she heard. Maybe she could just call in for the next few days and-

_Don’t think about her in the fury outfit. Stop it. Yes, it fit like it was made for her, and her legs looked amazing, and when she was flying near to you it felt perfect but STOP. Fucking stupid old man. NO. Stop it. No more fury outfit in 3… 2… 1!_

Persephone pressed her lips together to suppress a giggle. Ok. So, he _really _liked the way she looked in Megaera’s outfits. Noted. Never renting an outfit ever again. Being with her then had felt perfect? She smiled sweetly and made eye contact with Hades as he continued to chant at himself in his head.

* * *

Hades was not having any luck erasing the image of Persephone flying next to him in that fury armor, her hair flowing around her head like she was underwater, smiling. Damnit, always that smile to undo him. Certainly not any easier having her here while his mind decided to race with these thoughts. Maybe this was worth bringing up in therapy. Ugh. Could you imagine, “Yes doctor, I can’t be around one of my employees without wanting to snatch her out of the air and…” He was still steadily trying to talk himself down when the elevator imp announced Persephone’s floor. She smiled at him strangely and said, “See you later, boss.” And stepped out of the elevator. His gaze followed her form and he couldn’t help the thought that raced through his mind,

_Gods have mercy, her ass looks like a damn **peach**. I could run my hands from her shoulders down along her back allllll the way down to that peach and take a bite…_

It seemed to Hades that Persephone stiffened up and near sprinted away from the elevator.

_Stupid old man. She’ll never be interested in someone like you._

* * *

Gods in Olympus! What in the world was _that_?! Persephone had headed directly to one of the file rooms off of the library, slamming the door behind her and collapsing against it. Well, she could honestly say that Hades was attracted to her body. His mind had started veering into some decidedly vivid territory as she had exited the elevator_. A peach?! _What was with people making her into food?! And then she had just run away. That was just great. Her face flamed with color as she considered what the connotation of his thoughts would be. Images flooded her mind of his hands gripping her ass and pressing her body against his. Stroking his hand along her hip, trailing inward toward her belly…

A knock on the door derailed that particular train of thought. “Persephone? Are you in there?” Oh, thank gods, it was just Hecate. Persephone opened the door with a smile “Good morning, Hecate! How are you?” Hecate raised an eyebrow assessing Persephone. She was breathing heavily and seemed somewhat unbalanced.

“Quite well, thank you. Are you ok, dear?”

“Oh! Yes, I was just… I thought I was running late, and I was hurrying to get here on time?” She finished lamely. Hecate weighed the obvious lie and decided not to pursue it. “Well, you’re not late my dear. Though I fear you may be in the wrong department. That, of course, depends on what you decide.” Persephone bit her lip and cast about her mind.

_Crap. They have finally realized that I’m not qualified to deal with shades, and they are regretting their decision and I’m going to get fired and I’ll have to stay in TGOEM and-_

“You see, considering that Minthe is no longer with us…” Persephone’s attention snapped back to Hecate as she began to register what had been said. Minthe. She’s gone? What!? When? How? Guilt rose up to meet her at just how pleased that information made her feel.

“I feel that you would be an excellent replacement in her role…” Oh gods. Her as Hades’ assistant? NOW? When she can hear everything he’s thinking? Oh, GODS.

“I am certain you would be most effective, especially when it comes to…” Persephone was paying half attention at best as her mind scrambled. Why would he fire Minthe? Was it because she was a bad assistant? _No, it’s probably so he can marry her without it looking badly. Maybe that’s all they’ve been waiting for is someone to take her place here so they can- _

“Naturally as a full-time employee you would qualify for tuition reimbursement for school…” Persephone froze. What was that smell? Was her brain actually melting? Is that what melted brain smells like? Money for school. _She could leave TGOEM_. Well, once she figured out how to talk to her mother. And Hestia. And Artemis. This was her out.

“So, what do you think?” Hecate finished with a broad smile.


	6. Transition

Hades stared blankly at the data from yesterday’s shade acquisitions. His eyes felt like they weighed entirely too much. _I should have slept last night, even if it wasn’t for long. _He berated himself for his exhaustion and picked up his phone, scrolling through contacts until he landed on his therapist’s number. His mind ran blank as the connection rang.  
  
“Thank you for calling Underworld Therapy Associates, how may I direct your call?”

“I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Oizys”

“Thank you, I will transfer your call.”

After a short silence, a smoky voice came on the line “This is Dr. Oizys. To whom am I speaking.”

“Hades. I’d like to make an appointment.”

The doctor’s voice brightened “Hades! Of course, your Majesty…”

Hades felt better even just having made the appointment. He was making strides towards helping his mental health rather than “marinating” as Hecate put it. That was healthy, right? He ran his hands down his face and eyed the black leather couch against the wall of his office. Frankly, he probably wasn’t going to make it through the day unless he took a nap. He strode to the door and peered out at his assistant’s desk. Gone. Thea was probably at lunch. He left a quick note for her,

“_Please hold all calls until further notice.” _

He returned to his office, switching his phone to shunt direct calls to his answering service and turning the ringer off on his personal phone as well for good measure, not that that really needed doing. The only person who would have been contacting him on it was Minthe and that was over. The more he allowed that thought to have room in his mind, the less like a negative thing it felt like. He knew they had been incredibly toxic, mismatched intellectually, and that she was really only around because he was a king, but it was still going to take some time to reconcile that the only person who was around was now gone.

Hades lay on his couch, loosening his deep blue silk tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his crisp white shirt. He rolled the sleeves up and folded his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. He let his mind wander where it was wont to, and to his absolute lack of surprise it landed on _her. _Persephone. He knew he had no business thinking about her as anything other than an employee, but he couldn’t help it. He could see in his mind’s eye the way that the bow at the collar of her blouse rose and fell with her breath in the elevator that morning. The curl of hair that had insisted on coming loose whenever she nervously tucked it behind her ear. The way her hips smoothly swayed as she moved…

* * *

Persephone had wanted to put time into consideration over taking the position as Hades’ assistant, but the lure of tuition was simply too much to turn down. One of the main roadblocks to her leaving TGOEM was that damned scholarship. This way she could still get her education, continue to earn money as she worked, and maybe be able to afford her own apartment. She frowned thinking about what Artemis would have to say about it all. She had really stuck her neck out for Persephone to even be able to come to Olympus. Would she seem ungrateful? Maybe being viewed as ungrateful would be a fine price to pay to be totally independent. Persephone allowed herself to linger in the daydream of an apartment of her own where Apollo and her mother couldn’t try to control her any longer as she packed her desk in the library into file boxes.

Hecate poked her head into the library and said, “I have something I have to take care of, you know where to report to, correct?” Persephone nodded. “You go ahead. I’ll be fine. I’m sure Hades can answer questions I have as well.” Hecate gave a small wave and strode quickly down the hallway, the click of her heels fading into the distance. Persephone focused on reorganizing what she would be leaving behind to make the job easier for whoever would be the next to take over this position.

She was just wrapping up when the single most insane sound she had ever heard began to assault her mind. It sounded like _Careless Whisper _if it was being played by a group of kazoo wielding toddlers. And OH, GODS it was getting louder! Persephone tentatively stuck her head out of the library to see Hermes making his way down the hallway delivering mail and humming quietly to himself.

_Brrreee dee dee dee. Deeeee dee dee dee. _

Why was he only thinking the saxophone part?

Persephone shook her head and retreated back into the library as the maddening dissonance emanating from Hermes’ mind faded as he made his way down the hall. Ok… _There _was a whole new downside to this “gift”. Persephone sighed and hoisted a box in her arms, steeling her nerves to once again be anywhere near to Hades.

* * *

_Hades threaded his fingers through Persephone’s pink tresses as he looked deeply into her eyes. She was, without a doubt, the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. She cupped his face, gently drawing her palm along the hard angle of his jaw. “Hades” her voice was barely audible, a quiet benediction to the god that held her. Hades exhaled a shuddering breath. Finally. Finally, she was here, in his office, standing in his arms. “Kore” he answered softly as he leaned in to gently press his lips against the side of her throat. She let out a breath that gradually morphed into a quiet moan as his lips continued gently exploring her neck. _

_ Persephone raised a hand and ran it through Hades’ cropped silver hair, pressing her body more firmly against his. How much closer could she get to him? She needed to put out the fire that was rapidly growing in her belly and sliding lower. She redirected his head and pressed her lips against his mouth with the ferocity of a starving woman presented with the only meal she would ever need. Hades gasped against her mouth at her sudden attack. He had never imagined the possibility that she could want him as badly as he wanted her…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oizys is the goddess of depression


	7. Turmoil

Persephone placed her box on the desk and read the note lying on it. “Please hold all calls.” Huh. Maybe he was in the same meeting as Hecate. No bother, that would give her time to get her things situated. Persephone had finally managed to figure out how to turn the voices off on the way up to the 99th floor. The elevator had been crowded and she decided to take a page from Hermes’ book and sang in her head the whole ride up. It had worked beautifully to drown out the various worries, inner monologues and occasional lascivious thoughts radiating from the businessmen in the elevator. As Persephone came to the end of the song, she opted not to restart another. She was alone in the office, after all, so she let her guard down.

_Persephone’s leg pressed between Hades’ thighs. He groaned his approval and ground against her, continuing to kiss her hungrily. _

HOLY HERA. What in fate’s name is going on? Persephone choked on an intake of breath as her senses were suddenly submerged in, oh my gods, was she kissing Hades?!

_Hades broke away from Persephone’s lips, breathing unsteadily. “You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted you, Sweetness.” He whispered to her. He could feel her heart galloping in her chest. “I think I may have some idea” she smirked at him. Gods. She wanted him. His heart leapt with the realization that she could possibly be his. “What do you want, Kore?”_

Persephone collapsed into the desk chair with a hand over her mouth. Was Hades in his office? She knew that this power had a range of efficacy, so he had to be nearby. Oh gods, if he was in there, alone, with his mind running like _this…_

_Hades slowly loosed the hem of Persephone’s blue silk blouse from her skirt, running his hand beneath it. He wanted to tell himself she had worn that color for him, but that was probably reading too much into things. He admonished himself to just enjoy what was occurring and not worry about details. She was here, and she WANTED him. Her skin was hot against his palm, and she gasped as he ran his hand up to the closure for her bra. Releasing the hooks, he slid his hand around to the front of her body. He paused, searching her face for any indication he should stop, but was only met with hunger._

Persephone stood back up and began to pace around the small outer office. She should stop listening. This was _really _private.

_ But is it?_

She grappled with her conscience. I mean, the fantasy, or train of thought has everything to do with her.

_ But he didn’t invite you to see it._

Well, true, but how else am I supposed to know his… proclivities?

_ Quit being weird and ask him?_

Oh sure. Just march right up to MY BOSS and say, “So I’ve been able to hear your thoughts and I could tell you were having a GRAPHIC fantasy about me, oh and by the way, I’m your new assistant.”

_Hades cupped her breast, lightly pinching the erect nipple. Persephone threw her head back and hissed out a breath. OK. So, she definitely liked that. Noted. Hades pushed her shirt and unfastened bra upwards exposing her to his ministrations. He gently nipped and kissed the mound of her soft breast as she began shakily unbuttoning his crisp, white shirt. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, stripping the offending garment from his body, and he followed suit, untying the bow around her throat and pulling her blouse over her head._

Shitshitshitshit._Those are MY breasts! _Persephone thought. She instinctively clutched her hands to her chest as though she could shield herself in his thoughts. She resumed pacing around the room, worrying her thumb nail between her teeth. She really should stop him, right? This is SO invasive. Was it worse that she was privy to this or that he was doing it at all? Regardless, how in all the realms was she supposed to interrupt this? He could be… enacting part of it himself. Heat rushed into her face as she imagined Hades on the other side of the office door, seated in his desk chair, his hardened cock in his hand… NO. _That _was unnecessary. BAD brain. Stop it now. You will stop thinking about Hades and ALL of his parts in 3… 2… 1!

_Hades raked his teeth gently across Persephone’s skin as his hand drifted to her waist. He languidly drew a finger just underneath the waist of her skirt. Persephone breathed “oh, please” and he raised his head to press his lips to hers once again. Fuck breathing. He didn’t need to breathe. This would sustain him from now on. The taste of honey. The scent of spring. The silken touch of her skin. Persephone dropped her hand to press her palm against the growing hardness in Hades’ slacks. He drew a sharp breath in against her lips and growled “oh, Kore” while pressing harder against her palm. Persephone giggled against his mouth, thrilled that she could elicit such a primal response from him. She slowly unfasted his pants and slipped her small hand in to handle the situation personally. _

Persephone was sitting on the couch in the outer office, gripping the edge of the cushion with blanched knuckles. Oh gods, this _needed _to stop. She was certain her face was going to be permanently flushed for the rest of her life. Thanks a lot, Eros! Oh gods! Eros! She leapt up and seized her phone off the desk.

Persephone: So, hypothetically, what would you do if you heard something really graphic using this power? Like past the point of turning it off, and it was REALLY personal?

Eros: Umm… I guess it depends? Is it interesting? : P

Persephone: Dude. Really.

Eros: I guess I’d keep trying to tune it out or go somewhere else.

Yes! Leaving the room! She had been so taken aback by what she was hearing that it hadn’t even occurred to her to just remove herself from the blast radius. A knock at the office door startled Persephone out of her panic, and she opened it to find Hecate waiting for her. “Hello, dear. I trust you found everything ok?”

_Hades moaned as Persephone’s small hand found what it was searching for and wrapped gently around his aching cock. He reached around her back to lower the delicate zipper on her skirt. The garment fell in a puddle around her velvet pumps, leaving her clad only in black lace panties, blue velvet heels, and hot pink skin. Hades moved to caress the jewel nestled in the juncture of her thighs. Persephone jolted in his arms as he found it, her grip tightening on him. “Gods, you are beautiful. Perfect. Precious.” He punctuated each statement with a kiss along the tops of her breasts. He moved his thumb to the sensitive bundle of nerves and teased a finger between her petals, sliding it deeply into her, stroking her walls. She breathed heavily, writhing from the sweet torture his hand wrought and the whispered litanies Hades breathed hotly into her flesh. Hades could feel the tremors echoing through her and redoubled his efforts, focusing on that one spot… Right. There. “Please, Sweetness. Chase it. Come for me.” Persephone threw her head back grinding harder into the hand pushing her towards bliss. Hades pressed a kiss to her mouth as she shattered, and her nectar ran down his hand. He reluctantly removed her hand from him and grasped her ass, lifting her to carry her over to the couch. Persephone wrapped her legs around his torso, pressing her wet center against him._

“Yep. Everything’s fine. I’m fine here. This room is fine. It’s all… fine.” Persephone chattered awkwardly. Images of lust and abandon still steadily streaming from the closed office door. Oh, he was definitely in there. And now, Hecate was definitely out here. Persephone was definitely NOT going to be able to stop this. “Are you sure you’re ok, dear? You look flushed. Perhaps you’re unwell?” Hecate assessed her with a steady eye. “NO!” she said perhaps a bit too loudly. “I mean, no, I’m fine.” Hecate raised an eyebrow “So you’ve said. It seems to be the word of the day for you.” She walked over to Persephone’s desk and scanned the note Hades had left on it. “Oh, he does this” she pointed at the note absently, “When he does, you can either take messages yourself or shift the calls to the answering service, but I recommend answering them as they may be for you on occasion.”

“O-ok. I will answer them and make note of any calls to be returned.” Persephone cast a glance at the closed office door and blushed yet again. “Ok. Well, do let me know if you need anything. Take this opportunity of Hades’ absence to get settled and I will try to check in with you again at the end of the day.” Hecate grinned and strode out of the office, closing the door behind her.

_Hades held his dripping cock in one hand gently dragging the head along the wet folds of Persephone’s hot entrance. She moaned and her hips instinctively stuttered towards him. “Please.” She pleaded, “Hades I need you” He chuckled darkly, “Oh, do you Sweetness? Well then, I shall oblige you.” He gingerly pressed forward stretching her slowly. He breathed raggedly as he worked his hips back and forth until he was buried in her to the hilt. Fates! Being inside her tested every single fiber and sinew of his being. He clutched her to his chest and gave her a moment to acclimate to the intrusion, but she didn’t want to spare even that moment. Her hunger surged again, hot and demanding. She pressed her hips against his and he took her hint and withdrew before slowly sheathing himself within her pussy once more. “Harder” she moaned, and ever so willing to accommodate, Hades began a firm rhythm, snapping his hips against her as moan after moan poured from her. He was close. Gods, it had been too long, and she felt so amazing. The walls of her began to spasm and flutter and the knowledge that she was closing in on ecstasy made it much more difficult to maintain his rhythm. “Oh, Persephone… I-I’m” he ground out as she began to clench around him as one long moan erupted from her. Two more trembling thrusts of his hips sent him following her into oblivion. _

Persephone stood outside the office door. She wanted to dash through the door and offer herself to him in each of the ways she had witnessed. That hungry feeling had settled low in her belly and it didn’t seem to be in any hurry to leave. She took a deep breath to steady herself. She would NOT be doing that. Ok… Maybe he was done? She knocked tentatively on the door. Nothing answered her but silence. She decided to open the door and call for him. “Hades? Are you…?” How in all the realms is she supposed to complete that sentence? Decent? Naked? Ready for more because maybe if I come in there I can’t control myself? She settled on “here?”. A quiet shuffling noise sounded from her left and she entered the office to see Hades.

Asleep.

He was lying on his side on the black leather sofa, hair flopped over his brow, clothing in disarray. He mumbled something in his sleep and turned over to lie on his back.

Oh gods. Was that a DREAM?!

Persephone turned on her heel and retreated to the relative safety of the outer office. She took another steadying breath and fished her phone out of her pocket. This was officially a problem.

Persephone: We need an emergency meeting after work!

Eros: Ok, ok. Calm, dear. It’s not like He’s walking around you naked or anything, is it? ; )


	8. Friends and Enemies

Hades awoke feeling rested for once. He checked his watch, assuming he must have slept damn near through the day. Hard to tell in the eternal gloom of the underworld. Huh. Only a couple hours. Good. He still had time to get some of his never-ending paperwork done today. He stretched his arms above his head and scrubbed his hands through his hair with a yawn. He got up and shrugged back into his blazer, smoothing his hair down with his palm and replacing his tie. He headed to the outer office area so he could let Thea know to open up the lines again and opened the door not to the petite dryad who had been seated at the desk this morning, but to a small pink goddess organizing her belongings.

Hades smiled and leaned against the door frame. “Hello, sweetness.” Persephone’s head snapped up and she blushed FAR harder than he thought necessary for him simply greeting her. “H-hello. Hecate asked me to come here.” Hades raised an eyebrow. Persephone was normally the more well-spoken between the two of them. If he didn’t know better, she looked downright shaken. “Yes, we had discussed having you take this position. I’m pleased you accepted. Are you finding everything to your… satisfaction?” She blushed hard again. Ok, this was _very _out of character. “I’m fine.” She peered back at him, eyes wide and panicked looking. Maybe she wasn’t feeling well. “Ok… well, it’s just about time to head home. If you haven’t got anything else to finish, how about you take the remainder of the day? I’m sure it was a surprise to find yourself suddenly in a new position with me.” Hades said softly.

Persephone eyed him suspiciously. “Position. With you. Yes. I think I will take you up on that. Leaving early, I mean!” She blushed feverishly and gathered her personal belongings, heading quickly for the door. She paused at the threshold saying, “Good evening, Hades.” before ducking out the door.

“Good evening, sweetness” Hades said quietly to the empty doorway.

* * *

Oh gods, she probably looked like an absolute fool, but she just couldn’t stay in that office right now. He had come out looking so deliciously sleepy, with his rumpled hair somewhat rectified, and his blazer back on, smelling better than any god had a right to. Then! He’s just throwing around words like “satisfaction” and “position” with those pauses pregnant with unsaid meaning like he doesn’t even remember… Persephone’s furiously clacking heels came to a sudden stop as she came to a startling realization. Oh fates! Maybe he _doesn’t _remember his dream! Maybe she was just reading too much into his words because that’s what _she _wanted to hear. Well even if he doesn’t remember, she was certain she would never forget. She continued on to the bank of elevators on the far end of the hallway. The doors slid open with a serpentine noise and she smiled at the kind imp manning the blessedly empty car. “Ground floor, please and thank you!”.

Persephone took what felt like the first deep breath since she had entered her new office. She had supposed that the hardest part was going to be working with Hades after the “peach” incident, but now? What in Zeus’ name was she supposed to do now? She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, noting that it had grown. Of course, it had. She was surprised it wasn’t down to her waist after that interaction. Thankfully she could talk to Eros about this. Maybe even get Aphrodite to lift the curse. She had long ago stopped thinking of it as a “gift”. This had been just as big a disaster as she has suspected it would be. And _far _more invasive than she had guessed. Honestly, she deserved her discomfort for violating Hades’ trust like this. She should spend the next two days following Hermes around to listen to his atonal musical numbers as punishment.

The elevator doors slid open, expelling Persephone into the marble foyer. The hair at the nape of her neck rose almost imperceptibly. She shook her head and pulled her blazer tighter around her body as she exited the building into the misty gloom of the Underworld, and smack into a gold sports car.

_Now, there is my girl._

Persephone suddenly realized why her hackles were raised. Apollo. The absolute last living creature Persephone wanted to run into while she could read men’s minds. She froze and assessed her escape routes out of her peripheral vision. No witnesses, but a clear lane of takeoff to her left if she decided to fly, but she didn’t really want Apollo to know she could do that quite yet. She decided to see if she could get out of this situation before showing that particular card in her hand.

_I’ll just get out really slowly. Give her plenty of time to drink it allll in. That’s right, baby. I’m a GOD._

Ugh. Persephone pursed her lips. This was actually going to be more obnoxious than she had previously assumed. She knew he was self-absorbed, but he took it to new heights. She nodded at him by way of greeting and goodbye combined and began walking down the sidewalk.

_Think you can ignore me, bitch? You’re MINE._

Footfalls sounded behind her as a hand closed roughly around her arm. Persephone spun to glare at the sun god.

“Hey, Persie! I figured I could give you a ride home from work!” He smiled in what he obviously thought was his most charming way, but really just wound up making him look even more predatory. Knowing for certain now that his inner thoughts didn’t match the saccharine way he spoke to her only confirmed her feelings of apprehension when he was near. That night had not been an aberration. That was who he was.

She shook his hand off her arm and scowled at him. “I’m not going home. And keep your hands off of me!” Apollo’s face darkened as he moved closer to loom over her. “That’s not what you said a week ago.”

Persephone’s vision ran red. How _dare _he try to justify what he did. Claim she wanted the rough, ham-fisted, revolting way he took her? She wanted to snarl back that anyone worth a damn wouldn’t have to manipulate and coerce their way into someone’s bed. She reached out a trembling hand towards Apollo’s throat. So _easy_. It would be so quick and easy to just crush his neck like an overripe fruit, golden ichor running in hot rivulets down her arm to puddle at her feet.

Suddenly, a sound interfered with her focus. A voice chanting complete and total gibberish.

_Mum holly whena polly mema Macarena. HEYYYY MACARENA!_

Hermes!

Persephone turned just in time to see her sweet, tone deaf, obviously not fluent in Spanish friend exiting the building. The red shattered out of her vision at the sight of her friend. He noticed her gaze and waved.

“Hey Persephone! On your way out?”

She sighed gratefully. “Yeah! I’m on my way to meet up with someone. I’m headed to Satyrbucks. Want to walk with me for a while?”

_Get away from her, fly boy._

Hermes grinned his wide, sunny smile and came over to Persephone, offering her his arm with a flourish. “Shall we?” he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Apollo watched the entire interaction with simmering malice. Persephone took Hermes’ arm and shot a look filled with as much venom as possible in Apollo’s direction. “Of course. I haven’t got anything _important _to do here.” She turned and fought every urge to look back especially when she heard, growing fainter, Apollo’s parting thought.

_I’ll have you again. When you least expect it._


	9. Testing One's Meddle

Persephone clutched Hermes arm gratefully. He may have the most questionable musical taste on the entire planet, but he is a good friend. His wild, red hair ruffled in the cold wind whipping down the sidewalk. He was holding court about something, but Persephone didn’t get the opportunity to listen. She was too busy singing in her head to try to keep Hermes’ thoughts at bay. “… So that was the second old cat. To be honest, I have no idea what the plan was, but they seemed happy with it in the end.” Persephone looked up at him quizzically, but he just carried on. “So, what was the deal back there? With Apollo, ya know?” She sighed and looked upward.

“He has gotten this idea in his head that I’m “his girl” but I really don’t want anything to do with him.” He squeezed her arm “Yeah he can get a little pushy when there’s someone he has a crush on.” Hermes said with a nervous edge to his voice. They came to a stop in front of the Satyrbucks on the edge of the Underworld. Eros didn’t like going to the ones closer to tower one, and Persephone avoided the ones in Olympus, so she didn’t run into Apollo or his groupies. They had declared this the “safe” Satyrbucks for when they needed meetings that they didn’t want Artemis or Eros’ gaggle of siblings listening in on. “Hey, thanks Hermes. I really appreciate the company.” He grinned and waved his hand “No problem! I like getting a chance to see you.” She gave his arm a gentle squeeze and unwound her arm from his. “I’ll see you later, Hermes.” Persephone turned to enter the coffee shop and Hermes began to wander down the sidewalk towards the border of Olympus, his mind back on his usual pursuit.

_Mocha choka latta ya ya Creole lady marmalade… _

Persephone took a look back at Hermes and shook her head. At least that song was meant to be kind of gibberish. She couldn’t wait for this to wear off.

Eros was seated inside drinking something pink that had an ingredient list the length of the entire cup. Persephone waved at Eros and approached the counter smiling at the young oread behind the counter “Hello, I’d like a medium hibiscus iced tea please.” She paid the young nymph and moved to the end of the counter to wait for her drink.

_Damn. Look at that flower nymph. I’d like to plant something with her…_

Persephone sighed. She glanced to her right and made eye contact with a young centaur who she assumed was the source of the lewd comment. The expression that crossed his face confirmed her suspicions. Ugh. She gathered her drink and headed over to Eros.

“Hey girl!” He grinned and stood up to hug Persephone. She embraced him back and asked “Could we maybe take our drinks for a walk? There’s a lot of… thoughts here.” Eros nodded and gathered his coat from the back of his chair and wrapped a lush, red cashmere scarf around his neck. Like most Olympians, he had a hard time with the cold in the underworld. Persephone grasped his hand and led him to a nearby park that seemed to be mostly empty. Parks weren’t exactly popular in a place where pretty much nothing grew well. They found an empty bench and settled in.

“Ok, so what is this five-alarm emergency about my most adorable friend?”

Persephone swallowed hard. “Well, the good news is I have finally gotten pretty good at blocking out the random thoughts that I don’t want to hear. It’s a challenge, but it’s getting better.”

“And the bad news?” Eros slid a sideways look at her.

“The bad news is that I can’t _only _hear thoughts. I can also hear _dreams. _Did you know that?” Eros’ eyebrows raised and he took a sip of his drink. “I can honestly say that I didn’t know that was something that could happen. How did you figure that out at work?” Persephone gave Eros the CliffsNotes version of the morning elevator ride and her surprise promotion by Hecate. “… so, after I figured out that was Hermes imagining saxophone noises, I went up to the waiting area outside Hades’ office. There was a note on the desk from him that kind of implied that he was gone, so I let my block down and…” Persephone felt a rush of heat head both north and south taking up residence as a furious blush and a hot, hungry feeling deep in her belly.  
  
Eros smiled deviously “Based on that blush, I’m guessing turning the block _off did_ something to turn you _on.”_

“Eros… Hades was taking a nap in his office, and he had a dream. It was about me. Well, both him and me I guess.” She took a deep breath and pushed through her embarrassment “You can’t ever tell him I said this, but I don’t know what to do. He had a really… long dream. And by the time you said to leave the room Hecate showed up and I couldn’t get out! And he was still dreaming! I was standing there, in front of Hecate while the most… well, _amazing _thoughts were just… Gods, I don’t even know half of what she said today, and I know entirely TOO much about what Hades’ subconscious wants to do to me. With me? With me, I guess. I was an… active participant in the dream.” Persephone finally stopped rambling long enough to take a breath. She looked at Eros who looked like he was about to explode. He was silent for long enough that Persephone began to think she had short circuited the god of love.

“Eros. Say something. What do I do? How can I show my face there tomorrow?” She dropped hear head into her hands.

He brushed a hand along his thigh with great deliberation before saying “Persephone. That... is… _FANTASTIC_!!” He leapt from the bench with a squeal. He slammed the remainder of his drink into a nearby waste basket and swept Persephone into a hug.

“Why is this good again? I can’t even make eye contact with Hades without bursting into flames! This was such a bad idea. This is like, top three worst ideas of all time, for sure.”

“Perse! SO many of the people I deal with would kill for that level of insight! Not only do you know unequivocally that he’s into you, but he also basically handed you a manual for at least some of what gets him off!”

Persephone pursed her lips. “And how exactly am I even supposed to utilize that information, Eros? “Oh, hey Hades! I really love how you make that little noise in the back of your throat when I run my hands down your chest. Oh, how do I know that? I was EVESDROPPING ON YOUR THOUGHTS.” Sounds like _that _won’t go completely sideways, will it?” Persephone took a shuddering breath and realized that her vision had been slowly creeping red. How could he have suggested something like this? This fool’s errand may have just ruined any chance she had with Hades. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought that she could have lost him before she had him.

Eros stared slack jawed at her. “Are you mad at me, Perse?”

“I see why Hera calls what you do “meddling”. I knew this was going to be a bad idea. I trusted you and now everything might be ruined! Get your mother to remove this. Now.” Persephone allowed the tears to fall freely now.

His face dropped and he shook his head sadly “That’s not how it works. This has to run its course. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry you are struggling with this. Even if you did say I _meddle_. I was just trying to help you find out what you wanted to know. Look, I’m just going to go.” Eros pulled his coat closer around him and stalked off down the path towards the pink sky of Olympus.

Great. Trapped for another two days listening to every male thought.

And now she didn’t even have Eros.


	10. Tit for Tat

Hades stood in his closet idly inspecting his ties. Settling on a deep charcoal grey one, he slid it from the hanger and began to tie it around his collar as he made his way out into the kitchen. Fudge decided this would be the optimal opportunity to practice both his figure eight and sudden stopping maneuvers and Hades nearly tripped over the small, brown pup. “You know, one of these days I’m going to fall on you.” He said to his pet as he lifted the small dog and looked him seriously in the face. “Have _some _sense of danger, ok?”. He gave Fudge a small peck on the head and set him down, watching him go bounding towards the living room to tumble into Cordon Bleu. Hades chuckled and shook his head.

He sat at the counter with his morning coffee, scanning over the Underworld Entity. He didn’t read the Daily Oracle anymore after that reporter had accosted Persephone in his building. He took a drink of the strong, black liquid and turned the page. The cyclopes were attempting to unionize again. Good luck on that. Hephaestus wasn’t about to allow that. A vote was being put forth to create another urban green space in Olympus. Because they didn’t have 5,000 of those. Hades rolled his eyes and closed the paper. Tossing back the rest of his coffee, he grabbed his keys from the hook, and took one last look in the mirror.

_Well, as good as it gets._

He enjoyed his drives to work usually. He respected the craftsmanship that went into the sleek, black machine prowling along the road. He lived rather outside of town, and as the rolling hills gave way to more densely packed homes, he allowed his mind to wander to what the day was going to hold.

Persephone.

She had accepted the position as his assistant. His stomach twisted slightly thinking of spending that much time with her. Soon enough she would realize he wasn’t worth her time and start treating him as coldly as everyone else. Maybe it had already started. She had been acting very strangely the day before, anxious and almost like she couldn’t wait to get away from him. He frowned.

_Of course, you stupid old fuck. What would she really want with you?_

Hades sighed as he pulled into his parking space at tower one. Striding through the building, he greeted various employees. Some greeted him back, some froze, some cringed. Same old, same old. He took the elevator up to his office on the 99th floor. He felt a little deflated that Persephone wasn’t in the car today. Maybe he could have made up for whatever awkwardness he had caused yesterday. He was, however, pleasantly surprised to see her already in place at her desk in the outer chamber of his office. She looked beautiful today, but then again, she did every day. Like an oasis in the desert of his existence, full of life and the hope of salvation. She wore an emerald green dress today of some kind of soft, blousy fabric. A high neckline complemented the shape of her new haircut, and long, airy sleeves covered her to her wrists. She stood to greet him, and the bottom of his world dropped out. The hemline of her dress was scalloped in a delicate ruffle _well _above her knees. Did she have any idea how much he loved her legs? Delicate, copper colored straps wrapped around each foot, holding her tightly to the heels that clicked as she approached him shyly.

“Good morning, sir. I have your schedule ready for your approval.” She said, handing him a small folder. She kept her eyes cast towards the ground. Gods, had he made things that bad yesterday in the elevator that she wouldn’t even _look _at him anymore?

“Thank you, Persephone. Is there anything I can do to help you settle in with this new appointment? I know it was sudden.” Hades gave her what he hoped was a professional smile.

_Don’t scare her off._

“It was, but I am really grateful for the opportunity. Particularly the tuition option. I may not have a scholarship much longer, so I really appreciate the prospect.” She glanced up quickly to meet his gaze but flushed violently and looked away again. Strange.

“I’m sorry to hear that you may lose your scholarship. I can’t imagine you are anything less than a stellar student. Do you mind me asking why they are rescinding it?” He wouldn’t put it past Hestia to have heard about Persephone’s promotion and pulled the funding just to be the screen door on someone’s submarine. If this was his fault in some way he would have to pay Hestia a visit and take care of that.

“Oh, they aren’t taking it. I’m giving it up. I’m leaving TGOEM.” For the second time this morning Hades felt like the floor had dropped out from under him. She was leaving TGOEM?! His mind raced with all the reasons he could think of that she would turn that down. Hadn’t she always wanted to be an eternal maiden? And if she wasn’t going to be an eternal maiden anymore…

_Fates be with me. _

* * *

Persephone had arrived early so she could at least get the day started in solitude. The constant clamor of voices was much lower when the building was mostly empty, and it seemed to make it much easier to block them out. She busied herself printing off and organizing Hades’ daily meetings and the notes he would need for each, placing necessary orders for supplies, and getting coffee started. As the time ticked away, she became more anxious about Hades’ arrival. She had spent the walk home from the park last night practicing shutting out people’s thoughts while still trying to hear what they were actually saying. So far it seemed she was having some measure of success in it. She was done with this power and didn’t want to hear any more. She felt horrible about violating Hades’ trust and private thoughts.

_It was all about you though._

She frowned at that thought. That didn’t necessarily track. She had had loads of dreams that didn’t mean anything. Just the other night she had one where she had been in attendance at a performance of “_Hello, Naiad!” _but when the curtain went up, all the parts were being played by ducks in hats. That didn’t mean she was in love with ducks. Or hats. Or Off-Off-Olympus musical theatre. Hades’ dream didn’t mean he loved her. He obviously thought her body was attractive, but that meant little in the grand scheme of it all.

Hades arrived and Persephone couldn’t bring herself to even look him in the eye. Her guilt was so incredibly strong over having used such a deceitful ploy to get to know him. He was just as cordial as usual, so at least there was that. He wanted to know how she was settling in. He really was such a caring man. Maybe she could tip the scales of her conscience back a bit more evenly if she gave him one of _her _secrets.

“I’m leaving TGOEM.” She hadn’t figured out yet how she was going to pull it off but saying it out loud to someone other than Eros felt good. Solidified that she was making the right choice. Hades looked stunned. She fought the urge to listen in to what he was thinking, but even with her block up, one thought came barreling through.

_Fates be with me._

Persephone met his gaze but couldn’t read it. Was he horrified that she was throwing away that opportunity? Probably. He probably thought that she didn’t take her commitments very seriously and was second guessing choosing her as his assistant. Hades opened the folder she had handed him with his daily schedule and softly smiled.

“Persephone,” he began slowly, “would you like to go to lunch with me?”


	11. Skill Set

Persephone pulled her camel colored wool coat over her shoulders and gathered her purse. She had a date. Or did she? Hades had asked her to lunch, but was that just because he was her boss? She had just taken the assistant position after all. Could be he just wanted to talk with her about her duties without distraction. She instinctively grabbed her phone to text Eros and realized he really might not answer for once. He had every right to be mad at her. She had called him meddlesome and snapped on him for a decision that _she _made. He really was just trying to help her.

Persephone sighed and decided to text him anyway.

**Persephone: **I know you probably won’t answer this, but I understand. I’m sorry I was upset with you and disrespected you. I know you wouldn’t intentionally try to mess things up for me with Hades. I guess I’m just really mad at myself for agreeing to this. I’m afraid of the fallout. Like I said, don’t feel like you need to answer me, but I just needed to apologize.

She pulled her mirror out of her purse and touched up her lipstick. Staring deeply into her own eyes her guilt began to sneak up again. She couldn’t believe that she had agreed to something that was so intrusive against the man she cared so much about. This was no way to learn about him. Then she took all her misgivings out on one of her best friends. She moved to replace her mirror in her purse when her phone chimed.

**Eros: **I love you too, Perse. ;)

Persephone grinned and heaved a sigh in relief. They were going to be ok. She would call him later to make sure of it, but for now, that was a great sign. As she pocketed her phone the door to Hades’ office opened and he stepped out, pulling on his blazer. How in the realms was it fair that he should look so good in just a suit? Well, _just _a suit was reductive. He was always impeccably tailored from top to toes. He smiled at Persephone and held his arm out for her to grasp.

“Ready to go, Sweetness?” Persephone’s stomach fluttered. She would maybe never get over the way he called her that. She threaded her arm through his and leaned into it. She pushed herself to meet his gaze.

“Of course. Where to, boss?”

* * *

“When you asked me to lunch, I didn’t think you meant you were going to _cook _it.” Persephone sat at Hades’ kitchen counter with a steaming cup of tea. Hades was moving about his kitchen with a grace born from years of practice. He smiled at her and began chopping scallions. “I like to take the opportunity if I have it. And it’s certainly not every day I have a lovely goddess to cook for.”

Persephone blushed furiously and eyed him over her cup. She really did love watching him work. He moved with such poise for a man of his build. He ranged back and forth between the counter, stove, and pantry like a dancer making their way across a hardwood floor. She watched him working with the knife, his large hands moving delicately, but with purpose. She imagined holding his large hand, how the palm felt slightly rough. Had he worked with his hands at some point in his life? She wondered how his hands would feel on the skin of her back…

Persephone emitted a small squeak and blushed raucously. Unfortunately (or was it fortunately?) she had a pretty good idea of what his hands would feel like on her body and her mind started filling in the rest of that particular scenario. Hades looked up from his task to see her sitting, eyes wide, breathing shallow, face a charming shade of magenta. “Are you feeling alright, Sweetness?” She snapped her eyes up to his and moved her mouth soundlessly. Hades cocked an eyebrow at her and set his knife down. He wiped his hands on a nearby towel and strode around the island to stand next to her.

_Nope. That’s too close. _Persephone thought. She could smell that woodsmoke and winter scent he always carried, radiating off of him along with his body heat. _Is that just him or is that a cologne he wears? _She wondered somewhere in the back of her mind. She swallowed thickly. _Maybe this would be the kind of time to drop the block? He’s just looking at me…_

Tentatively Persephone opened her mind and cast her perception in his direction. It was peculiar coming back from having it shut down so hard. It was like looking for a radio station.

_Tennisballtennisballtennisball gonnacatchgonnacatchgonnacatch_

Persephone raised a brow and looked around the kitchen. Russell came loping into the room carrying, of course, a tennis ball. Apparently, this applied to male animals too. Persephone snorted and reached to take the ball from him. “You need to play, buddy?” The pup wagged his tail so hard his whole rump moved from side to side. Hades laughed and reached to tuck a strand of hair behind Persephone’s ear.

“Looks like you’ve charmed him quite thoroughly. I can finish up here if you want to play with him. I’ll call you when it’s ready.” Hades offered, his hand lingering before breaking contact with the side of her face. Persephone bit her lip and flicked her gaze to the patio door. He smiled at her indecision.

_If only that look meant she wanted to stay with me. She probably just doesn’t want to get her shoes dirty in the yard…_

Persephone felt the loss of his touch in a strangely visceral way. _Yes, more of that please. _Ok. _This _was the way to use this power wasn’t it? He’s so doubtful. _Why doesn’t he think I would want to spend time with him? _She met his gaze and decided to plunge forward and see what waves rippled along the surface. “Well, I’d love to play with him or any of your dogs. I love them all. But I thought I was here to spend time with you.”

_Me? I’m more of a draw than the dogs? _

Hades grinned and this time it genuinely reached his eyes. Persephone found that she really enjoyed knowing full well that she had caused that happiness. She made up her mind to make sure he knew how important he was more often. She placed her hand over his on the counter and met his gaze trying to wordlessly tell him that yes, he was much more important to her than any dog could ever hope to be.

_Fates, what I wouldn’t give to kiss you…._

Persephone gasped quietly. Hopefully he didn’t hear that. _He wants to kiss me, and this is NOT a dream! _OK. This is a time for the big decisions to be made. Could she do this without showing her hand and revealing that she had been listening in to his thoughts? She thought to stand up but realized that the height difference might make it harder. _Maybe stay seated? That would work best I suppose. _She shifted uncomfortably in her seat struggling to steel her nerves for what she was about to attempt. She looked up into his eyes trying to pour every ounce of her intention into her gaze…

_File that pipe dream away. Just too good for me._

Hades smiled a little sadly and rounded the counter to return to preparing lunch. Persephone groaned inwardly and cursed herself for hesitating. Knowing she missed that opening stung badly. This was definitely a curse. She focused on shutting the conduit back down. Well, maybe it’s best to figure out the TGOEM retreat before she goes around trying to kiss beautiful, blue gods.


	12. Undertow

Returning to the office with Hades after lunch at his house should feel weird, but somehow utterly doesn’t. Persephone isn’t sure how being around him has always felt so organic, so _right, _but it always has on some level. Having made up her mind to kiss him, even if she botched it seemed to have lifted some of her anxiety. She could keep a lot of that emerging awkwardness at bay as long as she didn’t think about yesterday. _Maybe I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear any of that. Call today a do-over and use this power in a more ethical way. _As she settled into her desk for her afternoon routine she mulled over the possibilities.

_Is it even possible to use this in an ethical way?_

Maybe. She chewed on the back end of a pen as she remembered how insecure he seemed to feel around her. She could conceivably use this to help him in that way, but she needed more information. Was he only like that because of her presence or in areas of his life? Of course, that would mean being even more invasive. She groaned and laid her cheek on her desk. Maybe she could just lay here for the next 36 hours and allow entropy to do its thing.

The office door opened with a soft click.

_I had no idea she was so tired. Maybe I should have just taken her home after lunch._

“I’m not asleep.” SHIT. She needed to watch that. When she wasn’t looking at him it was hard to tell sometimes if he had spoken or just thought something. Hades chuckled softly “Well, that’s good. I am still due to attend this afternoons arrivals on the beach. Would you like to come with me?” Persephone lifted her head and met his gaze. Another opportunity to see him in mortal dress… she inwardly shook herself. “Are you sure you want me to come? I seemed to derail things last time with everyone thinking I’m a-a fertility goddess.”

_Well, can you blame them? Have you ever really seen yourself?_

Persephone couldn’t help but blush. She really needed to get the reactions to his thoughts under control before she really gave away what was happening. “Well, I haven’t seen Megaera today. I’ll have to stop at the rental area.” She began digging in the lower drawer to find her employee ID for the rental kiosk.

_You would look amazing in anything… or nothing. _

Persephone jolted, nearly banging her head on the desk. Holy Hera. That had to have been a thought. She peered over the edge of the desk at Hades to see if he’d noticed. He was idly checking his watch. Safe. She was going to wind up blowing her cover if she wasn’t careful. She hopped up with her ID lanyard. “Ready!” she chirped perhaps a bit too brightly. Hades smiled at her.

_Maybe some of that happiness can rub off on me…_

And her heart broke just a little.

* * *

Hades fidgeted with the shoulder of his himation. He couldn’t wait until the mortal realms caught up with Olympian fashion. As he was mutely hating his clothing a small pink form rounded the corner from the ladies changing area. He was right. She would look good in anything. Persephone wore her hair in a series of structured waves, having grown a small crown of olive leaves within it. She wore a simple white chiton, but nothing was ever simple about her.

_Stunning._

Persephone smiled shyly. She could work with this. She approached Hades slowly, raising up to properly adjust the bothersome fitting at his shoulder. “You know, the more I see you in mortal realm clothing the more suitable I think they are. This style really is meant for someone with such broad shoulders. You look very handsome.” His cheeks flamed violet at her compliment.

_Gods, you are too good to me. _

“Th-thank you.” he choked, placing his hand at her waist, fighting the urge to pull her in to his chest and kiss her fiercely. “You’re getting quite good at flying.” Persephone leaned closer to him, breathing his woodsmoke and winter scent. “I suppose I am…” she ran her hand up to his hair, brushing a piece back into place. “It makes it much easier on me.”

_It’s making it much harder on me. _

Persephone admonished herself for pushing. Until she was free and clear to do what she wanted testing his restraint was just cruel. She smiled widely, “Ready to go greet some shades?” She lowered to the ground and threaded her arm underneath his. Hades laid his hand over the small pink one on his forearm trying to wordlessly reassure her as they made their way to the entrance of Acheron.

_If they mob us again, I’ll get her out as quickly as I can._

Persephone smiled up at him. “I know you won’t let anything happen to me.” Hades raised an eyebrow at her. “I thought I was a scoundrel that couldn’t be trusted?” he joked, smiling roguishly at her. She laughed, shooting him a glance she hoped matched the mischief in his. “Well, you have had a rather low overall scoundrel percentage. Perhaps that first impression wasn’t the most accurate. A _true _scoundrel probably wouldn’t make lunch for me or worry about me so much.”

“What makes you think I worry about you?” _Shitshitshit. _Persephone bit her lip and flicked her gaze away from his. “W-well, lots of things. You always seem to be looking out for my wellbeing, you help me virtually all the time, sometimes I get the impression that I could ask you for the moon and you’d figure out how to get it to me.”

_I would._

Hades blushed and stopped midstride. “I-I just… I guess I do worry about you a little. It’s a big adjustment moving from the mortal realm to Olympus, even more so when you are spending so much time in the Underworld.” _Ok, Persephone, that’s your opening._

Persephone took a steadying breath before speaking. “I think it’s more than that, Hades. I think you are the kind of person who compassion comes for naturally. You’re much more caring and kinder than anyone ever gives you credit for, maybe most of all you. Any time you do something lovely you are so quick to give a reason why it was a logical thing to do. You never allow anyone to give you the credit for things that you really deserve.” She gave his arm a quick squeeze, “And you _do _deserve it.”

Without warning, Persephone’s mind was bombarded in rapid succession.

Eyes filled with fear.

A scream loud enough to shatter the world.

Sharp, vicious teeth.

Pain, unremitting.

New eyes, a different fear.

_ I’m a monster._

Loss.

Gods and humans alike recoiling.

A scarlet face contorted and ablaze with wrath.

Punishing nails on skin.

_ Is this love?_

Grasping, rough hands.

Never gentle.

Vicious sex.

Cold.

_ So lonely._

Work, never ending.

Empty.

Snarling vermillion lips.

A cutting blow.

_ Not love._

Alone.

_ Too good for me._

Persephone dropped to her knees, silent tears flowing down her face. Hades dove next to her, gripping her face gently in his large hands. “Kore!” Silent sobs wracked through her body and she franticly threw her arms around his neck. _I had no idea. How could it be that bad? _She clutched him in despair as she wept for the horror levied against him throughout his 2,000 years.


	13. The Best Laid Plans

Persephone folded her legs underneath her on the wide pink sofa. She felt cruelly spent from the sheer volume of what had happened on the way to the beach. Hades had held her, stroking her hair and murmuring in her ear while she broke apart. She couldn’t very well tell him that it was due to what she had seen flash through his mind. The details weren’t really there, but she had seen enough, mostly just the emotions. Like visible brushstrokes in a painting making up his self-esteem. Every time she thought about it again her heart would break a bit more. _He doesn’t deserve to feel like that. _If nothing else came from this horrible experiment she would make sure he knew that she appreciated him. Wanted him.

Her cropped hair flopped annoyingly into her face. Persephone blew upward with an indignant pfft, fluffing her hair up, before resorting to hunting down a hair pin. She settled back in and stared at the TGOEM charter, willing herself to open the book. There had to be some kind of precedent for leaving, right? Someone had to have done it in the past. The fact that she technically no longer qualified as a “maiden” aside, she couldn’t imagine herself doing this for the rest of eternity. If she was really honest with herself, she had allowed herself to be railroaded into joining and the time had come to stand up to them. She had known Hestia all her life. She had to be able to reason with her, right? She took a steadying breath and opened the manual.

“_The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood, founded following the Titanomachy, is the premier institution for those dedicated to a life of humble service. Those inducted into the ranks of TGOEM are considered trailblazers in the fields of….” _

Persephone flipped pages searching for a table of contents. Obviously, they assumed no one was going to read this or they would have made it easier to navigate. She stopped at a page with the heading of “Procedures and Bylaws”. Perfect. If anyone had ever left, there would naturally be a procedure for it. The section was worryingly short, covering the obvious topics of no sex, no excessive public appearances in the company of men, acceptable charitable works and dressing modestly, but the solitary bylaw stood alone at the bottom of the page.

_“Inducted members will serve in perpetuity, for the duration of their immortal life, barring imprudent behaviors unbefitting the title of “maiden”._

Persephone smiled. Imprudent behaviors, huh? If worse came to worse, she supposed she knew someone who could help her with that…

* * *

Hades sat in the high-backed leather chair in the small alcove in his living room. He had long ago lined it with bookshelves and placed a curved floor lamp nearby in the idea that it would become a place to read, but more often of late it had just become his brooding corner. He peered through the amber liquid in his short glass and sighed. He had invited Persephone out for lunch today, but then his mind had run absolutely blank about where to take her. Before he realized it, he was driving to his own house. Ugh, that probably seemed so inappropriate to her! She had seemed like she was ready to crawl out of her own skin at least half of the time. Then! Gods, on the beach she had had some kind of breakdown, sobbing and holding on to him like he was life preserver in rough seas. At this point he’d be lucky if she ever wanted to speak to him again.

He raked a hand through his silver hair and leaned his head back against the chair. Was he so desperate for company that he was going to allow himself to make Persephone so uncomfortable? She deserved to be around gods closer to her age. She was so full of life and energy, and apparently, he was only full of awkwardness and self-doubt. He smiled recalling the way she had gently placed her hand on his and told him she came with him to spend time with _him_, not for the dogs. There was a moment… had it been anyone else he would have sworn they wanted to kiss him… That had to be an aberration, right? She was just so bored at midday during work that going with him was preferable and she’s just friendly. That had to be it. If her reaction to his presence later was any indication, being with him was sheer misery.

Hades’ phone chimed on the small table next to him. He slid a sidelong glance at the illuminated screen and bolted upright when he saw the name on the screen.

Persephone.

His hand shook slightly as he moved to tap the screen and reveal her message. Heart beating as though it was trying to escape the confines of his chest he read,

**Persephone: **I am so sorry about what happened on the beach. I really can’t explain what came over me, but thanks for being so patient. I really appreciate it.

What on earth could he respond to that? _“I would give every piece of my kingdom if I could make certain you never felt like that ever again”? _He was still wavering over his response when another message came through.

**Persephone: **And, thank you for lunch today. I had a great time with you, and I had no idea you liked Thai food, let alone that you could cook it! Maybe I’ll have to make you more baklava as thanks. ;)

She _had _enjoyed herself? Events from the beach aside? He allowed that thought to sink sweet and warm into his mind and maybe a little bit into his heart. He still wasn’t going to allow himself to hope that that meant anything more, but he was going to jealously guard that little flicker of joy it made him feel lest it burn out. He decided that just talking to her couldn’t hurt, could it?

**Hades: **You’re quite welcome. I very much enjoy your company as well. I will always accept payment in baklava when you have a mind to make it.

She answered back almost instantly.

** Persephone: **Can bribe boss with baklava. Noted.

Hades barked a laugh and decided to take a risk.

**Hades: **And what precisely are you planning to bargain for so regularly, little goddess?

Silence.

Shit. He should have known that trying to flirt with her would go sideways. She was just being friendly. She had even told him that she was just _raised _to be that friendly. It was just her nature. Nothing to do with him at all. He knew her wanting to kiss him was all in his head. He sighed and drained his glass. He slid his phone back onto the table and made his way over to the bar against the opposing wall to refill his glass. Might as well drown that stubborn little glint of hope that had been starting to grow. Fuck, he _knew _better than to let that start.

Cerberus raised one head from the couch to monitor his master’s movements. He decided that the movement hadn’t indicated that treats were imminent and lowered his head to snuggle back down with the other two softly snoring muzzles. Hades raised his glass in a dejected toast to his guardian pet. “You’d think after 2,000 years I’d learn, huh, boy?”. He took a pull of his drink, feeling the tawny liquid warm its way deeply into his belly.

He returned to his self-appointed exile in the alcove and considered his options for the evening. It was the end of the work week, but for once he wasn’t looking forward to the leisure time. He really didn’t want to swim. He wasn’t hungry. He didn’t feel like watching a movie. He just wanted _her _back in his house. Everything he could think of to do, he wanted her present. That set him to imagining how he wished his evening would play out. Wishing he could invite her over for a movie. Dim lights. A glass of wine…

He imagined her face when she blushed so prettily. The silken strands of her hair when he had tucked it behind her ear earlier. Gods, had that only been earlier today? Already her absence felt like a widening vacuum of misery ready to consume him whole. He thought about his hand on her face, pulling her closer. The scent of tea shading her breath. Would she gasp in surprise or hum with desire? Would her lips be as warm and inviting as he imagined? Would she make that delicious little squeak of surprise when he gently pulled her lip between his teeth? How hard would her pulse race under his mouth as he kissed and ran his tongue along her neck?

Hades’ felt his body begin to stir to life with his thoughts of Persephone. He glanced down at the telltale evidence of where his mind had been. Fuck it. Maybe he’d just go take a shower and finish that particular train of thought. He drained his glass and moved to stand when his phone chimed once more. His heart leapt, that treacherous, unbidden hope springing up once again.

** Persephone: **Suppose I tell you over dinner tomorrow?

His jaw dropped and he stared blankly at his phone. A date? Is this a date? With _Persephone_?

_ Oh, Tartarus! _


	14. Often Go Awry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the poem "To A Mouse" by Robert Burns for the title of the preceding chapter in conjunction with this one.
> 
> Also, Contraption caught the crappy pop culture reference in the last chapter. I have been hiding them pretty regularly. If you'd like to you can go back and catch 'em all.

Persephone breathed shakily, fidgeting with the strap of her purse. _You can do this Persephone. You are a goddess and you need to be loved, just like everybody else does. _Just like _he _does. This is for both of them.The gleaming white door stood before her, a silent sentinel keeping her in her place. The shining brass plaque mounted near the doorbell read,

“Hestia (Vesta) Goddess of the Hearth

Founder of the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood.”

This needed to be done. She knew now that she wanted to at least try to build a relationship with Hades, but there was no possible way that could come to pass with this agreement hanging over her head. She wondered what Hades would say when she told him she was fully freed from TGOEM. Would he be angry she had thrown her opportunity away, or would he be happy for her? She momentarily lost herself in the fantasy of telling him. Imagining that he would gather her in his arms, so strong and steady like he had held her on the beach earlier, delighted that she could be his finally. She felt safe presuming that he would want her, considering her ill-gotten information, but he was always so insecure about where he stood with her. Maybe she would have to be the catalyst. She could imagine cupping his face and telling him softly that she was done and free to be with whoever she wanted, and she was choosing _him_.

Persephone reached a shaking hand out and pressed the golden doorbell. No turning back. She heard the chiming resonate through the home and waited. She hoped to simply speak to Hestia and be able to resign from her post without having to resort to her plan “B”. The door was opened by a small anthousai dressed in a demure white peplos. “Hello,” Persephone greeted her shakily “I would like an audience with Hestia.” She handed a calling card to the young flower nymph. She made certain to use one of the childish, homemade ones rather than the one that had her now-obsolete job title in the underworld on it. It was probably best to avoid any reference, however oblique, to Hades. The nymph bowed and directed Persephone to wait in the foyer.

The quiet maid left to announce her arrival to Hestia as Persephone waited. She allowed her eyes to wander about the room and felt distinctly underdressed in her jeans, tee, and ankle boots. The room wasn’t the heavily gilt style Aphrodite favored, but was still grand in a monochromatic fashion. Small niches and alcoves held statuaries that appeared to be of Hestia herself. They ranged from extremely ancient, near crumbling, rudimentary figures in rough stone that only vaguely appeared to have limbs, to more recent intricately detailed pieces carved in fine marble. The room itself was mostly appointed in that same softly glowing marble. The overall effect one of clean serenity, if not a little like a shrine to the homeowner.

The nymph returned, softly beckoning Persephone to a sitting room located just off the foyer. So, Hestia had decided to see her. She pressed her shoulders back, standing in what she hoped looked like a confident, adult manner. Hestia entered the sitting room wearing a soft white pantsuit with wide legs imitating a skirt. Her shimmering opaline blouse covered her well up to her collarbone. _Can’t risk anyone knowing you have skin if you’re a maiden I suppose. _Hestia smiled brightly “Persephone, my dear! To what do I owe this wonderful surprise?” She sat gracefully in the twin to the chair she directed Persephone to.

“Hestia, I need to speak to you about my intentions to become a full member of your organization.” Hestia’s face lit up and she clasped her hands in a show of delight. “Of course, my dear! I had suspected you may come to fully pledge soon. You’ve done so well in your studies and I knew that you working in the underworld would just be a momentary aberration.” Her voice oozed with distain on the word “underworld”. Persephone fought the urge to lay into her about that. The blind judgement of Hades and his domain was completely unfair, but she bit her tongue. This was going to be bad enough without properly starting a fight with Hestia.

“Actually,” Persephone took a deep breath and forged ahead “I am here to withdraw my name from consideration for full membership and set up a plan to repay what monies I have used from the scholarship thus far.” Hestia stared blankly at her. She stayed silent long enough that Persephone began to feel the edges of alarm creeping into her mind. Had she not sounded respectful or professional enough? Finally, the corner of one of Hestia’s eyes twitched. “Hestia, please don’t misunderstand me, I am very grateful for the opportunities you and your organization afforded me. I never could have left the mortal realm without the scholarship, or Artemis’ help...”

Suddenly, the fireplace flared with ferociously red flames. Hestia’s demeanor changed entirely. “You’re correct. You _couldn’t _have done that without us. And yet you come here with the audacity to sit before me and _withdraw your name from consideration?! _Your face is already associated with us! You enter this realm and promptly cause a scandal with no less than the King of the Dead and begin _working _with his company! If anything, we should be reprimanding you for the manner in which you’ve conducted yourself! For too long have you been residing in the sheltered haven of my patience.” Persephone remained calm, channeling her fear into steeling her nerves, “Frankly, that was one of my considerations, Ma’am. I read the bylaws, well, _bylaw_. And you are correct. I haven’t conducted myself in a manner befitting the organization.” Maybe taking the onus on herself would help the situation?

Hestia stood and seemed to grow at least a foot taller as the fire in the hearth continued to violently rage. She spoke with an ancient voice, echoing through the eons. “Know well, the shame you bring upon yourself with this decision will stain your name for eternity. All the realms will know of your failure and you will find no quarter in any land. Do not presume it is so simple to turn your back on us!” Persephone felt the red thorns begin to wind about her temples as she rose in the air to meet Hestia’s gaze. Her hair whipped madly about her form as a phantom tempest filled the room, tearing flowers from vases, rattling priceless paintings on the walls and twisting the draperies to tear them from the rings.

Hestia recoiled to see the petite goddess before her allowing her powers to coalesce. She was truly a sight of pure chaos and horror. Thorns and terrible, vicious vines undulating about her form. Her scarlet eyes fixed on Hestia as she smiled a sharp toothed, brutal smile. “You dare to place shame on me? _You_, along with my mother intimidated me into this decision. That’s not concern about my failure! Had you any real concern for me, you would have recognized what a _mistake _that would be. I have turned my back on nothing. I turn _towards _my future. I turn toward my power. Not the benefactors who would house me within arm’s reach of a rapist.” She sneered, spitting the word “_benefactors” _at Hestia like an obscenity. She had hoped to conduct this meeting with some level of goodwill, but the time for friendship had passed.

Gradually, Persephone lowered to the ground, red thorns and poisonous flowers now growing slowly up the walls of Hestia’s sitting room. She turned slowly in a circle, evaluating her handiwork. _Yes. This will do_. Cocking her head to the side and assessing Hestia like a wounded animal she decided that the time for big decisions had indeed come. “Do what you want, but I will never join your ranks.” She turned to leave the room as the thorns, brambles, and noxious blooms continued to wrap about the space, interlocking over the door after her. She spied Hestia’s horrified face last of all before the egress was sealed.

“I apologize, but I have to go. I have a date.”


	15. Break On Through

Hecate sat in front of her large needlework frame, placing her cup of tea on the bench beside her. It had been weeks since she had been able to dedicate any decent amount of time to her stitching and she was quite looking forward to it. She held the needle between her lips while she searched for the next handful of colors of thread needed for her design. Her phone chimed on the kitchen counter behind her, but she decided not to answer it. Probably another one of Hades’ non-emergency emergencies. For once, could she just do something for herself? Her phone chimed again as if to say, “_Of course you can’t”. _

She sighed and decided to answer lest he continue to pester her all evening. She retrieved her phone and perched on the chair at the black concrete island. It was indeed Hades. Hecate pursed her lips and prepared herself to be at least a little annoyed.

**Hades: **Hecate, are you around?

**Hades: **I have to run something by you if you have time.

Well, he didn’t seem drunk. Hecate sighed and dialed his number.

“I think it’s a date.” He said by way of greeting.

“Well, isn’t every day, Hades? What do you need?”

“She said she’d answer a question over dinner tomorrow. Is that a date? It feels… date-ish? Dately? Date like? Has overtones of date?”

Hecate groaned inwardly. She didn’t even need to ask who he was referring to. Only one particular little pink goddess could cause him to vacillate like this.

“Fairly certain some of those aren’t words.” Hecate quipped.

“Where do I take her?!”

“For a maybe not a date?” Hecate trod back over to her stitching to retrieve her now ice-cold tea. Pouring it down the sink, she refilled the black kettle and set it to heat.

“W-well, yeah. Is it insulting if I assume it is and choose somewhere really ambient?”

“Depends on the ambience. Drainage culverts have ambience.”

“_Hecate_” Hades pleaded. She sighed and decided to can the sarcasm for a bit.

“Well, issue number one with your entire theory is that you are assuming that you have been invited on a date by someone pledging to be an eternal maiden. To put it mildly, I would say that is a problem.”

“Umm… well, we were talking today… a-and she told me s-she’s quitting.”

“Quitting her job?”

“N-no.” hades said quietly. “The Eternal Maidens. Please don’t tell her I told you, I don’t know if it’s supposed to be widely known yet, but… she told me that before lunch, then a little bit ago she asked about d-dinner tomorrow. So, is that a date?”

Hecate froze before breaking into an impish grin. _Good for her, _she thought. Maybe there would be a Queen of the Underworld yet. She rhythmically tapped her nails on the cool countertop.

“Interesting… I suppose I would recommend that small restaurant on that hill directly on the edge of the Underworld. You know, _Ephemera_. Bar none that is the restaurant with the best view. There is terrace that is fairly private. Impressive wine list. You and your idiot cadre you call brothers haven’t done anything problematic that would make you unwelcome there, have you?”

“No. Not that I can think of. So, you think it’s a date?” anxiety crept into Hades’ voice.

“I have no idea, but the way I see it, you can plan the venue as though it is. If she gives you any indication that it isn’t, then you can claim you simply chose it because of the food or the view. But Hades? Do yourself a favor and breathe. Ok? I’m hanging up now.” Hecate flicked her thumb over the disconnect icon and finished preparing her tea. _Well this is interesting…_she mused.

* * *

Hades’ thigh bounced anxiously as he sat in the waiting room at Underworld Therapy. Lucky timing that his appointment was Saturday morning considering what the evening held.

“Your Majesty?” Dr. Oizys poked her head out of the hallway to beckon Hades into her office. He cleared his throat and followed her to the room at the end of the hall. She nudged the small, round appliance by the door with a toe. It began emitting a white noise to drown out their conversation in the hall, and she closed the door. Hades settled himself in his usual place on the dark chocolate leather couch as the doctor organized her notes.

“It’s been a few weeks since I last saw you.” Dr. Oizys began, settling in her chair, glasses perched on her thin grey nose. “Where would you like to begin?”.

Hades took a deep breath and began to recount the incident in tower one that had precipitated his call. His heart raced as he recalled the fury with which Minthe had launched herself at him, the sharp sting of his cheek for the remainder of that day. It still made him feel sick to his stomach.

“What aspect of this interaction is most upsetting to you?” Dr. Oizys asked, peering over her glasses at him. Hades hadn’t really considered that. Obviously when Minthe had attacked him there had been fear of the unknown. She was always so volatile when angry it was hard to predict what avenue that anger would take. Pain of course. Her striking him was never pleasant. But her words…

“I suppose the fact that she accused me of being like my father, and that I wouldn’t find anyone else because of it. That is the hardest part to shake from my mind.”

“Do you think that is accurate?”

He stared down at his hands. His kneejerk reaction would be to say yes, that he was doomed to live his life alone in the dark, but Persephone had come along and confused everything he felt he really knew about himself, and the plans for the evening were certainly confusing as well. “Well, normally I would say yes. 2,000 years of evidence would bear witness to that being correct. But… I may have a date this evening…” He trailed off lamely.

The doctor raised her brows and smiled, her fangs glinting in the light. “Well that doesn’t sound like alone forever, does it? How do you feel about it?”

“Nervous. Like I am standing on the edge of Tartarus. We went to the beach yesterday, Acheron you know, w-well we never made it there actually. She had some kind of really… I don’t know. She was fine one minute, then she was just sobbing. She sent me a message to apologize, but I can’t be certain it wasn’t something I did. I’m trying not to get my hopes up.”

“What would be the worst that could happen if you did hope? If, for once, you told yourself that you deserve happiness?”

Hades cast his eyes down. “That she won’t want me anyway. That I would spend time with her, and she’ll realize that I’m nothing but a copy of a tyrant.”

“Is that you talking, or Minthe?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I’ve felt so alone for so long… even when I was with her, it was just… loneliness. I knew she never really wanted me. No one ever has. Well, a-aside from my mother. After so long I just got used to the fact that that is what I deserved, and when she said why that was… w-well it just confirmed it.”

“And what about this person you’re going out with this evening?” The doctor was no longer taking notes, but had her sharp talons folded demurely, watching Hades with soft eyes. “How do you feel when you are with them?”

Hades smiled softly. “Like I’m alive for the first time since I was a small child. Like she’s a bright light that I can’t help but be drawn into. She’s so warm, and kind and full of this beautiful life. She’s stunning beyond belief. 2,000 years and I have never seen a creature like her, and I can’t imagine I ever will again. Even my dogs are completely smitten with her. That’s why it’s so terrifying. What do I do if she doesn’t want me? I-I think that would be very hard to come back from, if I let that hope grow…”

“Do you think you have a name for what she makes you feel?”

Hades raked a hand back through his hair and sighed “Maybe?”

“What is that?” the doctor tilted her head and watched Hades process his feelings.

“Fuck. I think I’m in love with her.”

“I suppose you are…”


	16. When I Come Around

Persephone was rifling through her closet when she heard Artemis arrive home. _Please don’t let her have heard yet._The goddess of the hunt came barreling into Persephone’s room wild eyed and out of breath. “What did you do to Hestia?!” she shrieked. Well, shit. “Artemis… we need to talk.” Persephone moved to sit on her bed, folding her legs like a pretzel, she patted the bright pink duvet by way of invitation for Artemis to join her.

Artemis plopped down on the edge of the bed. “Hestia called me in an absolute panic saying you trapped her in her sitting room? Something about thorns and drapes? I mean the phone was kind of cutting out, so maybe that isn’t what she meant.” Persephone wrung her hands and bit her lip. “Well, I went to visit her. A-and talking to her _did _go a little sideways… Artemis… I resigned from TGOEM. I’m giving up the scholarship. When I went to talk to her… well, she was really mad. Said I was “shaming the whole organization” and that I would never recover from it.

Artemis dropped her head into her hands. “Why didn’t you think you could talk to me about this? Aren’t we friends?” her muffled voice sounded so sad. Persephone slid over to put her hand on Artemis’ back “I didn’t want to get you in trouble. I know you took a risk taking me in and vouching for me. I wouldn’t put it past my mother to blame either you or just living in Olympus in general, but honestly, I don’t think I have _ever _wanted to join. The more I think about living that life for eternity… I just couldn’t do it anymore. I even offered to pay her back, but she still went all fire and brimstone on me. I just didn’t know what to do, and I didn’t want her to follow me so I kinda… locked her in her sitting room with brambles. I understand if you don’t want me around anymore. I can start looking for another place to say, it just might take a few days…” She finished quietly.

Persephone could feel sobs wracking though her friend. “Oh no! No no no! Please don’t cry Artemis. I already made one friend mad lately! I can’t lose you now.” Artemis raised her face to reveal tears not from sobs as Persephone thought, but silent laughter. She was _amused?_

She took a deep breath and wiped her violet eyes. “Hestia is really scared of you right now. I mean, she thinks you have razor sharp teeth and bright red eyes! So weird! I don’t think she’ll bother you for a while.” Persephone chuckled weakly “Yeah… weird.” Artemis threw an arm around her shoulder and gave her a sideways embrace. “Persephone you’re my friend first, Novitiate second. I just want you to be happy. If that’s not with the Maidens, that’s ok. I have kind of suspected for a while. You always look like you are crawling out of your skin at meetings.” Persephone relaxed into her friend’s hug. “I hope I will be happy. I’m taking a pretty serious shot at that tonight.” Artemis pulled back to look at her. “What? What are you up to?”

“What if I told you I have a date?”

* * *

Hades ran his hands over the various sets of car keys. He didn’t know exactly what Persephone would like, so he opted for passenger comfort as a deciding factor. The Carthage S-class also had the bonus of having a bench seat in the front. Hades caught his mind roaming to parking the car somewhere…a beautiful view… softly playing music… gathering Persephone into his arms… Pressing heated kisses along her neck… He shook his head to clear that particular train of thought off the tracks. He was getting ahead of himself. He didn’t even know if she considered this a real date or not, but he had to at least go into it with the assumption it was. Show her the very best of himself, and that almost certainly wouldn’t be making out in a car like an overheated adolescent. Or would it be? Gods, this was confusing. Cordon Bleu stood at his feet staring up at him. “I swear if you rub white fluff all over me right now, I will have one less dog.” Cordon Bleu answered back with an indignant whuff noise and went to take up residence on the couch, knowing full well he wasn’t supposed to be there, but now very certain that Hades wasn’t about to pick him up.

Hades shook his head at the small creature and headed to the garage. He maneuvered the old classic out of its place and paused before leaving the driveway to steady his nerves.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

Persephone stood before the full-length mirror in Artemis’ bedroom. She hadn’t been sure about this dress, but now that it was on, she had to say, it was extremely flattering. Simple black with ¾ sleeves the neckline was cut at just enough of a bias as to expose one delicate collarbone, before making a sharp turn up and over her shoulder and dropping asymmetrically down her back. The skirt was form fitting to a point just below her knees, with a small slit up the back. Gleaming dark d’orsay heels made her only a hair taller than she normally would be. She felt like she might actually be nailing the whole “classy lady” thing right now. She tucked a strand of her loosely waved bob behind her ear and took a steadying breath.

He was on his way. _Hades _was on his way. Her stomach was near constantly tying itself into knots with anticipation. She knew he was excited. He could barely contain it when he’d called to suggest the restaurant earlier. Hearing him that happy, and eager was wonderful. She wanted to make him sound like that all the time. Persephone loaded a small silver satin clutch with the items she would need for the evening. Hopefully he could look past her breakdown on the beach. She couldn’t very well explain to him that it was because her heart broke into a thousand pieces out of grief for whatever it was he’d endured that had made him feel so crushed and lonely.

“Found it!” Artemis yelled from the coat closet. Persephone hurried out to the kitchen to meet her. They had been debating what kind of coat she ought to wear and Artemis had suggested a black wool coat fashioned something like a cloak. “Oh! That’s perfect! Thank you so much!” Artemis handed her the coat and hopped up to sit on the kitchen island. “No problem. If you _have_to go on a date, at least you can look amazing.” Persephone shrugged into the coat and smiled. “Hopefully he thinks so too”.

“If this dude can’t see how amazing you are it’s not worth it.” Artemis scoffed. Her phone chimed repeatedly with her thumbs drumming along on the screen as she played _Monster Chase_. “Are you going to break down and tell me who is coming to my house to abscond with you into the night?” Persephone laughed. At least her friend had a decent sense of humor about it. “Well, what fun would that be?” As if on cue, the sound of the doorbell sounded. Persephone’s heart began to race. _He’s here_.

Artemis pitched herself off the island and headed to answer the door. _This is it_, Persephone thought. One way or another she would tell him how she felt tonight. She would tell him how important he made her feel, and how important he was to her. She tried to clear the racing thoughts from her mind. No sense worrying to death all evening, and she would need her focus to be able to hold a conversation without giving away that she could hear much more than he intended.

The goddess of the hunt opened the door.

“Oh FUCK, no!”

The goddess of the hunt slammed the door shut.


	17. Top of the World

“Oh, fuck no!” Artemis barked before slamming the door in Hades’ face. Well. That certainly bodes well for the evening. What did he honestly expect? He bit back his anger and growing doubt and rang the doorbell a second time. This time the door opening presented him with a sight he was certain could revive a shade.

Persephone looked like everything he ever could have wished for. He loved her in black. The contrast against her bright pink skin was absolutely stunning. He held a hand out to her, praying she couldn’t tell how much he was shaking. She slipped her hand into his and he pressed the back of it against his lips. “You look…”

_Don’t say sufficient. Don’t say sufficient._

“Captivating.” He finished.

Persephone blushed and met his gaze. “You look very handsome yourself, sir.”

Hades’ heart swelled. _She called me handsome. _Persephone gave him an odd look before saying, “Don’t you realize you are as attractive as you are?”.

Had his heart stopped? He was pretty certain it stopped. He found himself on the blushing end of the bargain now. “Apparently not. Th-thank you. Are you ready, Sweetness?” He bent his arm, offering it to her. She smiled brightly and grasped it. “Of course. I’ve been looking forward to it.” Hades swallowed thickly. He helped Persephone enter the vehicle and rounded the hood to take the wheel.

_Gods, just let this all go well…_

* * *

_She called me handsome. _Persephone’s heart broke a little when Hades thought so happily about the most basic compliment. She had planned to keep the thoughts mostly closed down after the incident on the beach, but maybe she shouldn’t. It could be a gauge of how she was doing. She decided to make a point to remind him how amazing he looked at least a few more times before the night was out. He really did look stunning. He reminded her of the first night she had seen him. His finely tailored tuxedo skimming perfectly over what she knew was a very muscular frame…_Nope. Not thinking about him naked._She was glad that this power didn’t work in reverse. He may never have wanted to be around her again.

Suddenly it dawned on her. _This is day three! _This moral nightmare was almost over! She just had to make it through dinner without putting her foot in it and she could forget that this had ever happened.

_Gods, just let this all go well._

Persephone smiled at him. She was going to make sure it did.

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was beautiful. Climbing through the hills on the darkest side of the Underworld was certainly something to behold. This far from Olympus and the light pollution of the towers the stars were vast and bright. The sky undulated with shades of sapphire and royal purple. Every turn up the steep incline felt more and more like they were driving straight into the firmament. The enveloping darkness of the landscape gave the effect that they were the only two creatures in all of existence. As they crested the hill, Persephone let out a small awestruck gasp. The restaurant was a small modernist building with huge floor to ceiling windows pointed out over the entirety of Hades’ domain. It was difficult to even see where Olympus was from here. It was like being surrounded by inky black velvet scattered with diamonds. He parked the car and smiled at the enthralled look on her face.

“Welcome to the top of my world.” He said quietly brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. She placed her hand over his, clasping his palm. “Thank you for bringing me. This is… stunning.” She breathed. Hades released her hand and exited the car to help her out. She gratefully accepted his hand and stood. Stepping into him, leaving just a hair’s breadth of space between their bodies, she looked up to meet his eyes. It seemed that every realm in existence stopped. A collective breath held by the universe. Hades was the first to break the spell, whispering “Shall we?”. Persephone felt a frisson of electricity run thorough her at the sheer want evident in his voice. She didn’t have to read his thoughts to know that question could be taken a myriad of ways. She decided to answer them all, meeting his gaze confidently, she raised an eyebrow in what she hoped was a provocative manner and cast as much meaning as she could into her whispered “Please”.

* * *

“Umm, are they open?” Persephone scanned the restaurant; it was lit but it was completely deserted.

Hades gave a low chuckle “Sort of. They are open for _us_.” Persephone looked up at him in surprise. He blushed and offered a small shrug “Sometimes being the King has some perks.” Persephone unclasped her coat and Hades reached out to help her out of it. A sharp intake of breath and a thought of “_Oh my gods” _let Persephone know he liked the dress as much as she had hoped he would. She turned to face him and smiled to see the blush of dark blue on his face. Hades swallowed and folded her coat over his arm.

_The sight of her could kill me, but I’d die godsdamned happy._

A river nymph appeared and offered to take care of Persephone’s coat and she quickly vanished back into the depths of the unoccupied restaurant. Hades swept a hand out, “You may have your pick of anywhere, Sweetness.” Persephone bit her lip and deflected the question back to him, “What would you say is the best spot?”

He grasped her hand with a youthful grin and led her though a door she hadn’t noticed. The terrace was obviously set up just for them. _Your pick of anywhere, indeed! _She marveled at the space. A single table stood already set with linens and place settings. Candles flickered from almost every available railing and ledge. A small seating area, opulently cushioned and appointed with lush fur blankets was curved around a fire that was shimmering with strange opalescent hues.

“Hades” she said softly. “This…”

_Please say you like it. I have no idea what I’m doing._

Persephone chuckled and spun in a small circle taking everything in, “This is completely unbelievable! I can’t believe you would go through this much trouble for me.” Hades broke into a relived smile. “You’re welcome, Persephone.”

_I would do so much more for you, Sweetness. _

Persephone rose up to level herself with him. “Thank you.” She pressed her lips to his cheek, lingering perhaps longer than necessary. Hades reached out to grasp her waist, holding her steady. He blushed and tilted his head towards her “Persephone, I…”

The river nymph reappeared, and Hades choked on the rest of what he was going to say as Persephone floated delicately back to the ground. The waitress offered a wine that had been paired with the evening’s meal and poured both a glass of the shimmering ruby liquid. Persephone nodded her thanks and took hers over to the seating area around the fire, Hades following suit. Persephone covered her lap with one of the sumptuous black furs, raising a side, wordlessly offering to share.

_Under a blanket with her. With the stars out and a magical fire. Maybe I really have died, or this is some kind of dream._

Persephone laughed. He had no idea what _some _of his dreams were like. “I won’t bite you. Unless you want me to, I suppose.”

He choked on a swallow of wine.

He groaned quietly._Depends on where._

She smiled mischievously and shook the bit of blanket again. Hades took the hint and came to sit next to her pressed thigh to thigh. _Yeah that’s a bad idea. _He moved slightly to give her just enough space. Even being this close to her was going to be a challenge. Persephone moved closer to him, restoring the contact between their legs. She leaned into his shoulder. “I said I wouldn’t bite.” He laughed and took a deep pull of his wine.

_Gods. This is dangerous._

Persephone smiled to herself. She could work with dangerous.

“Hades” she said softly, “don’t you want to know what I want to bargain for?”


	18. Confidence

_Oh, fuck me._

Hades hadn’t exactly forgotten about her insinuation that she wanted to bargain for something, but he had tried to push it to the back of his mind. It was just a playful joke, right? Not her really expecting to leverage something from him? He believed he could trust Persephone, that she wasn’t just trying to gain something. He had to believe it.

“I guess I am curious. What could a small, baklava making goddess want from an antique like me?” He swirled the remaining vermillion liquid in his glass, watching it sparkle in the shimmering flames. Persephone gasped in faux indignation. “I have much more to offer than baklava!” She huffed, pulling back to give Hades her most offended look.

_Oh, you have plenty to offer, little goddess…_

Hades barked a laugh “Yes, but _you _specifically decided that baklava was the currency we would be working with. So, what exactly is a pan of baklava worth?” He smiled at her roguishly. Persephone felt her heart drumming wildly in her chest. Hades was right, this was dangerous. She took a drink of her wine, pretending to weigh her options in her mind, but really just buying time before she had to answer.

“Hmm, well… I am an excellent baker. I think we can agree that my baklava is worth more than the average.” Hades reached out a hand to play with the strand of hair that kept escaping from behind her ear.

_Every single thing about you is more than average._

“I suppose we could agree to that.” He said softly.

Persephone swallowed hard. He was most certainly not playing fair. Even his thoughts were disarming her. “You did imply that it would be fair compensation for lunch, so we can agree that one pan of baklava is equal to one homemade lunch?” she said somewhat breathlessly. The way he was eyeing her was shaking her badly.

“Are you saying you want to come home with me more often?” He grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief and maybe something more. Persephone blushed and took another hard pull of her wine.

“Your scoundrel percentage is threatening to raise with offers like that.” She said, crossing her legs demurely at the ankle and smoothing the blanket on her lap. She met his heated gaze, the corner of her mouth raising in a sly smile.

_Gods, look at me like that and I’ll want to be a scoundrel alright…_

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Hades said, putting on an air of the utmost seriousness, but his eyes alight with impish joy. He extended his hand for her wine glass and strode over to the table to top both their glasses off. Persephone did her level best to gather her wits while he was gone. Hades was obviously pulling out all the stops tonight, and it was affecting her badly. Something in his demeanor had changed this evening. He seemed so calm. More confident than usual. She had expected to have to lead, but here she was being swept away. She watched him move as he made his way back to the fire. The light cast by the magical flames slowly revealing his features, inky black giving way to sapphire. Gods, he is truly beautiful.

Hades handed her the glass with a slight bow before retaking his seat. “Well, if we want to maintain a low scoundrel percentage and an even exchange of goods, what would you propose, Sweetness?” Persephone fidgeted with the edge of the blanket, blushing furiously. Before she could answer, waitstaff emerged from the restaurant bearing silver dishes. They made quick work of settling things at the table before vanishing back into the depths of the building. Hades stood and held his hand out to Persephone.

“I hope it wasn’t presumptuous to order for both of us.” He said, leading her over to the table. He guided her into her seat before taking his own.

“Eggplant?”

“I-It seemed like the best vegetarian option they had. Feel free to order something else if you like.” Hades voice wavered for the first time all evening, doubt creeping in around the edges.

Persephone snaked her hand across the table to clasp his briefly “This looks wonderful. Thank you for being so thoughtful.” He grinned at her and gave her hand a small squeeze that sent a small thrill running through her body. They ate for a while in comfortable silence, candlelight dancing across the table. Persephone was reassessing her initial plan. She had expected Hades to be nervous around her like usual, but tonight he was confident, funny, and using that dorky smile of his to his advantage. Persephone watched at him over the flickering candles. He seemed so at ease, comfortable in his own skin tonight… and it was maddeningly attractive. He glanced up and met her gaze, smiling gently at her.

“Thank you for coming tonight, Persephone.”

She blushed furiously “Well, it was kind of my idea, but you made much more of it than I could have expected.” She looked out over the vast expanse of the Underworld. Folding her napkin and placing it on her plate, she pressed her chair back from the table, and taking her glass of wine, approached the terrace railing to better appreciate the view. She wrapped her free arm around herself to help ward off the ever-present chill and stood alone for a moment, breathing in the crisp air and relishing the view. Unexpectedly, a heat pressed against her back, a solid, well-muscled form. Persephone allowed herself to soften into Hades’ body as he wrapped his arms around her. They stood, gazing out over his kingdom, stars winking and ribbons of jewel toned color dancing overhead. She felt his face press into the top of her head. Was that a kiss?

_Oh, Persephone. Please…_

Hades stepped back, leaving Persephone feeling a chill and something more like deep loss. He softly took her wine glass and placed it on the dinner table. Grasping her hand, he led her back over to the shimmering fire. Sometime during dinner, the small table had been supplied with a gleaming bucket of ice, a bottle of champagne, and two delicate glasses. Hades guided Persephone to her seat, tucking her in well with the sumptuous fur blanket, before removing the bottle from the ice and pouring two glasses. He handed her one but remained standing.

_You can do this. She’s not like the others. You can do this._

Hades turned, facing into the fire, shadows playing across his face as the flames danced. Persephone was again struck by how stunning a figure he cut. Broad of shoulder and chest, his distinguished face, his strong hands…

He turned to her, his face half cast in shadow.

“Persephone, there’s something I need to say tonight.”


	19. Liminal

Hades held the champagne glass, trying not to let it tremble and give away how nervous he felt.

“Persephone, there’s something I need to say tonight.”

He had made his mind up after he had seen Dr. Oizys. If he came to the conclusion that he loved her, he _had _to do something about it. For once in his 2,000 years, he needed to take the lead and be assertive.

There was too much on the line.

Consequences be damned.

Persephone looked at him, her eyes shining in the magical, shimmering firelight. Did she hope that he wanted her? Needed her like the damned air he breathed?

Only one way to know.

“I love you.”

He swallowed hard. Gods, this was difficult.

“Kore, I love you more than I thought I knew how. I feel like I’m alive when I’m with you in a way I never could have imagined in all of my 2,000 years…”

* * *

“I love you.”

Persephone’s train of thought degenerated into an unhinged sort of ambient noise.

Hades.

_Hades _loved her.

Not want.

_LOVE._

Was her heart beating anymore?

Were her lungs pulling air?

She stared into the opaline fire while her universe clanged around her in alarm.

“Hades...” she breathed.

Gods, it was the only noise she could make. How gauche. Stupid village girl!

_He said he loves you! Do something!_

Hades strode closer to her, drawing the knuckles of his hand against the softness of her cheek. Persephone met his gaze. His eyes burned crimson with his need… his want… his wishes. Suddenly, she felt the anxiety flow from her mind.

This is what she wanted too.

_SHE _wanted.

Not what some lesser creature had convinced her they deserved from her.

This god.

This impossible being.

Persephone peeled back the lavish fur and stood, striding over to place the yet untouched champagne glass on the small table.

Turning to Hades, she placed her hands softly against his chest, meeting his gaze.

This.

This is it.

Persephone pressed against his chest until he fell to the lush cushions.

Hades dropped his champagne glass to shatter against the flagstone, the shards immediately blinking out of existence.

Stepping into his orbit, placing one leg between his, kneeling on the cushion with the other, she leaned down and gently grasped his shirt collar, pulling him to her. She pressed her lips against his.

Finally.

_Finally_.

* * *

_FATES!_

Hades hadn’t expected this reaction. She was a creature of divine seduction, languidly working her way into his lap and pressing a kiss to his lips, her mouth warm and sweet. _What in all the realms was this? _Her lips worked hungrily against his, her tongue darting out to tease, before breaking away.

_She wants me?!_

He wanted to drag her down into his lap and continue kissing her with abandon, but knew he needed to let her set the pace, even if it killed him. She stood, body silhouetted by the sparkling flames like a creature of absolute enchantment, figure encompassed by flame. No sight in all his life could compare. He ran his hand along her hip, waiting for her to make her choice.

_Gods, pick me. Love me. Please._

* * *

_Gods, pick me. Love me. Please._

Oh, Gaia, she would.

Persephone pressed herself into Hades’ lap, seating herself on to one of his thighs. She ran her hands softly down his face, cupping his jaw and pulling him in to her kiss.

_Fuck, she tastes like magic._

She smiled into their kiss, letting him run his tongue into her mouth and searching out his with her own. _He loves me. _Every time she thought about his admission she grew in fervor. Grew in hunger, if that was possible. She realized now she had lived her entire existence in a state of deprivation, been starved for his touch, his kiss, always...

Hades ran his hands along her thighs, shakily skimming his fingers along the lace edges of her stockings. She had seated herself firmly enough on his leg that her skirt had ridden up. Persephone was dimly aware she had been raised to feel shame about that, but all that was landing in her mind was want.

Need.

* * *

Hades stilled his hands against her thighs, groaning softly into her kiss. Persephone hummed happily and trailed her kisses down the side of his neck, stopping only to suck gently on the skin just below his ear, sending a thrill of electricity through his entire body.

_Shit, I have to know before this goes too far._

“Persephone,” he grated, attempting to move away from her attentions. “We shouldn’t be doing this…” She bit down lightly on his earlobe and Hades gasped and dug his fingers into her thighs. “Shit! Wait! Please…” He panted. Persephone drew back, confusion etched on her face. “Don’t you want me, Hades?”

_Only you._

“O-of course, Gods, you’re amazing, but what about the Eternal Goddesses?”

Persephone smiled playfully, “I don’t want to think about Hestia right now” she whispered against the shell of his ear, pressing herself harder into him. Hades’ head dropped back as his hips instinctively sought the heat pressing against his thigh, his cock now at full attention. _Focus, man! _“F-fuck. That’s n-not what I mean. Have you left them yet?” He stroked her cheek, staring into her eyes. He just couldn’t be responsible for ruining her chances if she had changed her mind. She framed his face with her hands and kissed him so sweetly, with such tenderness, Hades felt tears welling in his eyes.

“I’m done.” She kissed him again “I’m yours… if you want me.”

_For the rest of time._

Hades matched her, placing his hands on her cheeks, but kissed her hard, deep, pouring every ounce of himself into it. Persephone moaned and met his hunger with her own. Moving to disentangle her leg from between his, she stepped out of her heels and placed a knee on either side of his hips, climbing properly into his lap. Hades grasped her ass, pulling her closer as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. The taste of her and red wine, sending his head spinning. The reality of her soft body pressed into him more than he ever could have imagined.

Persephone ran her hands beneath his coat, fingers nimbly searching out the buttons on his shirt. Hades pulled his tie from his collar and threw it to the side, never breaking their kiss. He trembled as her hot hands wound their way into his shirt and hissed in surprise as she ran a finger along one of the vicious scars on his torso. Persephone drew back to read his face. “I’m sorry, does that hurt?” Hades placed a hand over hers “No it’s just really sensitive in those spots.” Persephone smiled and resumed gently tracing one of the broadest marks. He let his head fall back against the cushions, reveling in the gentleness of her touch. She had no fear or revulsion as others had, and by gods he was not going to stop her now. She pulled him forward by his collar to run her hands underneath his shirt, pressing it and his coat off his shoulders and resumed her tracing, trailing kisses across every inch of his exposed torso she could reach.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

Hades thoughts had become nothing but a litany of her. A constant prayer to the goddess astride him. He would worship her until all of the realms burned, the sun and moon went dark, and nothing remained but ashes and his refrain.

_I love you._

* * *

“You are so beautiful, Hades.” Persephone leaned down to press soft kisses along his body. He sighed, running his hands up her back to the area of bare pink skin left open by the deep back of her dress. Persephone gasped at the heat of his broad hands on the swath of exposed flesh. Hades traced small shapes onto her skin with one hand, trailing the other one down to search for the zipper on her dress. “You are the beautiful one, Kore. My goddess. My love.” He kissed her neck and slowly lowered the closure of her dress. The top gapped open and he wasted no time helping her shrug out of it.

Persephone gasped as her bare breasts were exposed to the cold night air. Hades smiled and stroked the side of her face. “Absolutely beautiful.” He lowered his head, planting kisses across her collarbone and the tops of her silken mounds, moving ever lower before taking her nipple gently between his teeth. Persephone wound her hands into his silver hair and threw her head back in abandon. Endless stars dancing overhead met her gaze and she felt acutely that she and Hades were another finite point in the cosmos, their own dance coming to a peak. She grasped his shoulders to tether herself to him, lest she become lost in the spiraling sky. “Oh, Gaia… I love you, Hades” Persephone felt him freeze. _No, no no! Don’t stop!_

* * *

Hades reached to tip her head to meet his again. Pressing his forehead against hers, he breathed deeply, trying to keep this moment in his mind and in his heart.

_She loves me._

A shimmering shape fell, shattering on her breast. The tears that had threatened to fall earlier, coming now. He hazily heard Persephone gasp as she pulled back from him. She ran her thumb along his cheek, swiping away the trail. “Hades,” she said softly “It’s ok.”

_Ok? Nothing will ever be as dull as “ok” ever again._

Hades crushed his lips to hers as though he were starving, and she was the only thing he could ever need to survive. His hands gripping her hips, he deftly flipped to lay her along the length of the velvet cushions. He ran his hands up her body, and grasping her dress, wriggled it down the remainder of her body, leaving her in a garter belt, stockings, and dancing firelight.

_Fates, she didn’t even wear underwear!_

Hades growled low in his throat, pressing hot kisses from the side of her neck down along her breast. Abruptly he withdrew, sitting back to look at the stunning goddess lying beneath him. He sighed and lazily drew his hand across her belly with a feather light touch. Persephone moaned and writhed along with his caress. Hades watched as the shadows cast by the shimmering fire slid along her skin like ink undulating and pooling on her body. Her eyes looked scarlet in this light, and he felt himself harden with need.

_Forever. I could do this forever._

* * *

_Forever. I could do this forever._

Hades’ thoughts sounded so far away now, but Persephone was in no state to care. He was gently trailing the tips of his fingers along her hip, small lazy circles moving inward before retreating again. She huffed in frustration and ground out “That’s not fair…” He laughed, a low dark noise, leaning forward to brush his lips against the same spot. Not a kiss, just more torment. “Oh, I think this is very fair, Sweetness.” His hot breath shading her hip. Persephone whined and tried to shift so his mouth would be where she so desperately needed it, but he pressed her hip deeper into the soft cushion, keeping her in place. He continued tracing a path just along the very edges of her opening. “F-fuck…” she panted. Hades raised his head and studied her playfully.

“If you say so.” He murmured and suddenly ran his thumb along the bundle of nerves at the peak of her core. Persephone choked on a scream as Hades began to gently stroke her. He added a finger trailing between her soft lips and she felt a rush of heat flow across her body. “Gods, you are wet, Kore.” Hades groaned, brushing his lips down her hip and inward. She shuddered and twisted, her body seeking his mouth. He placed one delicate kiss to her clit before sliding his tongue deeply inside her. “Hades!” Persephone shrieked, reaching down to wind her fingers into his hair. She felt her body, unbidden, writhing against his face, working to get more. Hades happily obliged, fiercely digging his fingers into one of her hips to press his mouth deeply into her, thumb dancing over her, teeth grazing, tongue stroking, building a fire that she couldn’t control. Somewhere deep within her belly a tension was growing, almost painfully. Something needed to happen, and soon. Small electric twitches and flutters began shooting through her. “Oh, fuck. I can feel that on my tongue. Come for me.” Hades moaned into her dripping pussy.

“Yes” she hissed, pulling his hair. “Don’t stop!” He moved his mouth to suck on her sensitive bud and pressed a finger deeply into her. “FUCK!” Persephone bucked and felt herself coming onto Hades’ hand. He abandoned her clit, pressing his tongue deeply into her again, lapping up her release as she continued to shudder and break apart.

Hades withdrew, watching as the final sparks of Persephone’s orgasm rocketed through her body. He doubted he would ever see anything half as beautiful as this ever again. He crawled forward to kiss her deeply and she wound a leg over his hip. “Hades… That felt… unbelievable. Let me make you feel like that. Please…” she groaned into the side of his neck. He felt painfully hard and wanted nothing more than to submit to her entreaty, but he was terrified of scaring her. He gently grasped her hand, leading it down to press her palm against the aching proof of his desire. Persephone gasped and tentatively began to stroke her palm against him. Hades growled and dropped his face into her neck, nipping at her collarbone, and fighting the urge to press madly into her. “Oh Sweetness… Anything you want…”

Hades felt her other hand snaking down between them to unfasten his pants. Her small, dexterous fingers making quick work of the button and zipper. Momentary relief flooded him as the pressure from his clothing was lessened. Persephone ran a teasing finger just beneath the waist of his boxers and he felt a different pressure come roaring to the forefront. She giggled at his sharp intake of breath.

_Gods, she knows exactly what she’s doing to me._

“Sit back up,” Persephone whispered. Hades did as she instructed, his arms draped along the back of the bench, thighs spread. Persephone moved to kneel in the space between his legs.

_Oh Fuck!_

She smiled up at him with a wicked glint in her eyes. They _were _crimson right now! Hades swallowed hard. “Kore, what… are you sure…” She ran a hand slowly up the inside of each of his thighs. “Well, I’m sure I can figure it out.” She quipped, tugging his clothing lower to expose his erection. Hades groaned as she trailed her fingers slowly along the crease of his hip, a torturous imitation of what he had done to her. Finally, her hand wrapped around the base of him. She stroked him delicately, experimentally, watching his face for his reaction. Hades dropped his head back, giving in to the tender touch of the goddess he loved.

“There is one thing…” her small voice came from his lap. He raised his head to look down at her. “You’re bigger than I thought.” She said with an impish grin before pressing a kiss to the head of him.

“So, this may have a steeper learning curve…” Another kiss.

“But as you’ve said before…” Another kiss, her lips softly parting.

“I am nothing less than a stellar student.” She kissed again, this time parting her lips and taking the head of his cock into her mouth.

_HolymotherGaia!_

* * *

_Holy…aia…_

Persephone could only catch bits and pieces of Hades’ thoughts now as the power waned. It didn’t matter. He was certainly telling her what he thought in other ways. She gently sucked on the head of his cock, watching him begin to lose control. Experimentally she ran her tongue along the underside, and it twitched hungrily. Persephone smiled to herself, pleased that she could cause such visceral reactions in him. She took him in her mouth again, this time as deeply as she could. “Shit!” Hades shouted reaching down to weave his hand into her hair. She pressed on, pulling him deeply into her mouth and throat before withdrawing to keep just the head of him, swirling her tongue around it, tasting the beads of his threatening release. Finding a rhythm, pumping him with one hand and her mouth, she stroked her free hand along his thighs, feeling the muscles jump and shudder under her fingertips. “Persephone, I-I… Oh, fuck I need you…”

Persephone gave him one more deep draw of her mouth before standing to climb into his lap. Pressing a knee on either side of his hips, she positioned herself over him. He gripped her hips, fingers digging into her soft curves, waiting for her. She looked at him questioningly and Hades nodded “Yes, Sweetness… but start slowly.” His hands on her hips gentled and he caressed her, softly coaxing her down. Persephone gasped as he gently pressed into her. He really was much larger than she had counted on. She braced herself raising back up and pressed down on him again, working him deeper into her. Hades moaned, a low, tortured sound, as Persephone repeated her rocking descent until he was finally settled deeply inside her.

Hades wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck, face, hair anything he could reach. “Kore…” he whimpered. His thighs shuddered as he fought to restrain himself. “This is up to you…” Persephone tilted her hips and pressed into him, gasping as it put pressure on an exquisitely sensitive spot within her. The sensation breaking her resolve to move slowly, she began grinding circles into him. His hips bucked gently beneath her, fueling the blaze already burning low in her belly. She began a frantic, ancient rhythm that he gladly matched, grasping her hips and thrusting into her. “Harder!” she keened, and he drove deeply into her, pulling her down to match. Persephone flung her head back and howled, a wild needful call, as old as the universe as she began to shatter into a million pieces to be cast into the stars.

Somewhere below her, a god screamed her name as he followed her into the dark.


	20. Gods and Monsters

Persephone paced in front of the bench facing the clean-cut store full of mostly denim. Shopping malls weren’t her favorite of places, but they definitely ranked in the top 3 for Eros. He had agreed to meet up with her and she felt she owed it to him to choose one of his happy places as well as a better apology than he had gotten in text from her. As she turned, she spied him approaching through the heaving crowd. She smiled and waved to flag him down.

“Perse!” He ran the next few steps toward her, wrapped his leather clad arms around her waist and swung her in a tight circle. No one could ever claim Eros wasn’t enthusiastic.

“I missed you, Flower!” Eros yelped, resorting to his pet name for her and sat her back on her feet. Persephone laughed and hugged him back.

“I missed you too, Fluff!”

He grinned widely and grasped her hand to lead her through the mass of shoppers. They stopped by the large mosaic fountain in the center of the shopping center, and Eros perched on the edge surrounding it. Persephone flew herself up the few inches she needed to join him on the edge.

“Eros, I just want to apologize again. I made that choice. I shouldn’t have tried to take my guilt out on you. You always just want what’s best for me, and I know that.” She grasped his hands “Really. Can you forgive me for calling you meddlesome?” Eros smiled and threw an arm around her shoulder.  
  
“Flower, you would have to do a LOT worse than that for me to stay mad at you. But you could tell me how the three days played out if you’re feeling _really _sorry.” He pursed his lips and feigned a look of innocence. Persephone blushed and Eros’ jaw dropped.

“I KNEW IT! Tell me positively everything! Well, everything you feel comfortable with at least. What did you hear?”

Persephone smiled dreamily “Oh it’s not what I heard in his thoughts. Eros… we went on a date. A proper, just him and I, unbelievably romantic date. He bought out this whole restaurant at the top of this cliff overlooking the entire Underworld…” she trailed off, lost in last night.

Persephone looked over to see Eros positively vibrating with joy and laughed. “That’s not even the best part, Fluff!” He placed a hand over his heart in a dramatic show of anticipation.

“He told me he loves me.”

Eros flung his hands out and shook his head “That is IT! Girl. I’m dead. For the love of Gaia tell me that you told him you’ve been pining over him forever?!” Persephone twirled a piece of errant hair around her finger and cast a sidelong glance at her friend. “Well, it came up… I just can’t remember when. We were pretty busy after he said that…” She bit her lip, eyes shining with glee.

“NO?! In the middle of a restaurant? PERSE!” Eros clutched imaginary pearls at his throat, fanning his other hand in front of his face. “Oh, my gods. I am so fucking PROUD OF YOU!” He yelped, laughing madly.

“Well, it’s not like there was anyone else there, and we were out at this terrace with this strange fire…” She blushed again, trailing off, saving the details for herself.

“Girl.” Eros scrunched his face up “I swear I’m going to CRY. I couldn’t have planned that better if I had done it myself! That big, blue dork has a _serious _romantic side. Ugh.” He grasped her hand again, leaning in with a wicked smirk “Was it good?”

“EROS!” Persephone tried to affect an air of great indignation but snorted and broke down giggling madly “_So _damn good, Fluff.”

Eros pumped his fist in the air and whooped, startling nearby shoppers. “Sorry ladies,” he said, blushing with chagrin and helped them pick up the bags they had dropped. He turned back to Persephone, “Ok, so did he ever figure out that you could hear his thoughts?”

“There were a few times I think it was a close call, but no. I think we got away with it. I’m _definitely _never doing that again though. I don’t like feeling like that, plus then I have to listen to awful things too…” she finished softly.

“I’m sorry Perse. I had no idea it would make you so upset, or I wouldn’t have suggested it. I can see how that would be really conflicting. Buuuut… did it measure up to that dream he had?” Eros smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Persephone blushed violently “B-better I imagine.” She whispered and they both collapsed in laughter.

“So, what’s next plans?”

“He sent me a message this morning that he’d like to make dinner for me tonight.”

Eros idly flipped an obol into the fountain and extended a hand to assist Persephone down. “Well then, we should hit the lingerie store, I suppose.” He offered. “After all, you’ve got such a beautiful body.”

She laughed and jumped down to follow him into the depths of the mall, neither of them aware of the fuming violet figure on the other side of the fountain.

“You’d _make _such a beautiful body” he scoffed before stalking off towards a kiosk selling mobile phones.

* * *

Hades hummed happily to himself as he tended to the dogs. He could feel that he was smiling like a godsdamned fool, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Last night had been the best night he had ever experienced in all his 2,000 years. He had put himself out there, taken a very big risk, and it had paid off exponentially.

_She loves me._

It had pulled at his gut to bring her home last night. She hadn’t wanted to get out of the car either it seemed. They had sat in the driveway at Artemis’ house kissing languorously, murmuring sweet benedictions to one another, until lights slowly began popping on inside and Artemis storming out seemed imminent. Hades had wanted nothing more than to bring her to _his _home and wake up the next morning wrapped in her, but they would have tonight. He tapped the music app on his phone and an upbeat music filled his house. He danced a bit making his way into the living room. _And you’re so beautiful. Too beautiful for this dead-end world… _He laughed at the pairing of the dark lyrics and the pop music.

Hades was singing along as he prepared his house for the evening ahead, the volume dimmed for a moment as a message came through. He made his way to answer it, ready to send sweet nothings back to Persephone. His brow furrowed as he looked at the screen.

_Unknown Number…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music credit to the song "Death Comes to Town" by Pulp


	21. Garden Variety Oblivious

The knocking at the door was getting annoying.

“Goway” Hades said flatly into the couch cushion. He lay face down on the couch where he had landed hours ago. Motivation long ago run out. His worst fears realized.

He rolled over and looked at the text message chain on his phone again, as though rereading it would change the meaning of the messages.

**Unknown Number**: _Heard you went on a date… Persephone’s not really yours, you know._

**Hades**: _Sorry, who is this? What do you mean?_

**Unknown Number**: _She made some kind of deal with Eros. She’s been able to hear your thoughts for three days. You’re a joke._

**Hades**: _Who the fuck is this?_

**Unknown Number**: _Call me a friend. I overheard them laughing about it this afternoon. Talking about how you planned a huge date last night, said you loved her. Seemed like some kind of funny experiment? Comparing sex with you to some kind of fucked up dream you had? Sorry, old man._

Tears sprang up in Hades’ eyes as they did every time he reread everything. Small pieces of his heart splintering off the whole, stabbing him brutally with each breath. Maybe he would stop breathing by the end of the night. That would be fine.

He’d _tried_. For once he had decided to go forward in life as though he deserved to be happy and it lasted for all of, what, 20 hours? If that? What had he ever done to deserve having everything joyful and bright ripped from his grasp?

Fuck everything.

He knew it all had felt too good to be true. He hadn’t believed it at first, of course. Why would he? Some stranger texts him that the light of his life had all been based on a lie… but then he’d asked her.

**Hades**: _Hey, Sweetness. This is going to sound completely bizarre, but someone just sent me this message… have you been able to hear what I’m thinking for three days? I mean, that’s crazy, right?_

Gods, it wouldn’t have been so bad if he hadn’t been able to see the dots saying she was typing throughout the interminable wait for her answer. Write and delete. Write and delete. The longer it went, the worse he felt, until she had finally decided on what to say.

**Persephone**: _We need to talk._

That was all.

Famous last words.

Gods, he felt sick.

Well, if he was going to feel sick, he might as well make it authentic. He stood and marched over to the bar, tore a bottle of scotch from the stand, prized the cork from the neck with his teeth and spat it idly into the corner. Taking a deep pull off the bottle, he wandered deeper into his house and away from the interminable knocking.

* * *

_My love, you’re the one I wanna watch the ship go down with…_

Hades’ eyes snapped open, his surroundings wavering around him strangely, garbled music playing. A rough hand at the back of his collar yanked him upwards and he was pulled spluttering from the bathtub.

“Should I get some ice? That might do it.” A green figure came into some semblance of focus. “I mean, his eyes are open, but I don’t know if he’s home. He looks super fucked.”

“Fucking fates.” A voice spat from behind him and the hand at Hades’ neck plunged him back into the cold water. Hades tried to scream and began to kick out wildly, trying to connect with whoever was trying to drown him.

The hand disappeared and Hades crashed through the surface with a roar of “FUCKING TRY IT!” He slipped as he spun in a circle trying his level best to connect a punch with whoever was behind him and landed soundly on his ass. He scrambled for purchase on the wet tile floor, but a white shoe raised to press into his chest, sliding him a bit and pressing his back against the side of the tub.

“Stay down, you big, blue idiot or I’ll let Poseidon dump you in ice like he wants.” Hades blearily followed the leg the offending shoe was connected to.

“Zeus. Fuck you.” He slurred and dropped his head back against the edge of the bathtub.

“Some thanks! We had to haul your gigantic ass in here, and let me tell you, you were not even a _little _helpful.”

Hades glared up at him through a wet curtain of silver hair, crimson eyes flashing “What are you even doing in my house, asshole?”

Zeus pressed his lips together and moved to lean against the counter. “Well, when the god of the Underworld goes off the damn grid for days on end, _someone _has to come looking.” Hades grinned and groggily raised a hand, slowly extending his middle finger and making a dismissive stroking gesture with it slowly. “I’m not off the grid. I just had a few drinks.”

Poseidon barked a laugh “A few drinks?! Dude! The last time anyone heard from you was Sunday. Its fucking Wednesday! What the fuck are you doing?” Hades’ face crumpled and he began tearing up. “Oh, shit, man. I’m sorry.” Poseidon looked at Zeus in a panic.

_I don’t know what to do! I made him cry! _He mouthed at him. Zeus rolled his eyes.

Zeus crouched down in front of his eldest brother and snapped his fingers “Hades. Come on. We’re not going to let you lay here so you can continue listening to nihilistic folk music on repeat and do your level best to replace your ichor with scotch. What do you need?”

“Death.” Hades moaned, sliding down the tub wall until he lay prone on the floor, teary eyes staring at the ceiling, mumbling along with the ballad, “_Everything is doomed…”_

“Poseidon, go get the ice.”

“Nooo” Hades whined. “I’ll get up.” He tried to raise himself and the room swam dangerously forcing him back down. “In a minute, I’ll get up.”

“Coffee” Zeus said to Poseidon, who nodded and headed for the kitchen.

Hades had been changed into grey sweatpants and a t-shirt, wrapped in a blanket, and installed on the sofa in his living room with a cup of coffee. Zeus and Poseidon picked their way through the carnage of bottles, glasses and spent cigarettes.

“Fuck _everything_, man. This place smells like a still. No. It smells like if a still and an ashtray had a baby and their _baby _made a still. I mean, I’ve seen some _shit, _man…” Poseidon shook his head, shoveling another patch of trash off the counter and into a bag. Zeus came to sit next to Hades while Poseidon continued to grumble and clean.

“So, what the fuck happened to you?”

Hades stared into his coffee cup. “Everything. I thought I finally came out ahead… just once… but it was some kind of damn joke.” He gave Zeus a rundown of how the past few days had gone, the absolutely realm shattering evening he had spent with Persephone, confessing his love for her, and relinquished his phone for his younger brother to read the mystery text messages.

Zeus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fucking mess. I figured it must have been Persephone. It’s been centuries since I’ve had to half kill your ass out of a bender.” He moved to sit on the coffee table, facing Hades. Zeus tented his fingers together and pursed his lips, analyzing his brother’s face. “Ok, I am going to ask you some questions.”

“Whatever.”

“Has Persephone always been kind to you?”

“Yes. More than most.” Hades grumbled, tears welling in his eyes anew.

Zeus nodded “Ok. _Assuming _that shit is true” he waved a hand at Hades’ phone “did she treat you any differently for those three days?”

“You mean other than telling me she loved me and fucking me under the stars?” Hades bit back ruefully.

“Obviously.” Zeus sighed.

“No.” he muttered “She was maybe a little more anxious than usual?”

“Well _that _sure sounds like someone planning a con.” Zeus said wryly.

“Maybe not exactly…”

“Did she ask you for anything? Money, power?” Zeus cast a disgusted look about the room “You’re obviously out of booze.”

A single tear slipped down Hades’ cheek. “Nothing. She never asks for a single thing.”

“Look,” Zeus stood up “The way I see it you’ve got a few choices here. Crawl back into one of these bottles and piss everything away,” Zeus began ticking off options on his fingers “cut ties to move to the mountains and become a hermit shepherd, or _talk _to her.” He pressed Hades’ phone into his hand. “There’s only about a million missed messages from her.”

“I can’t be a shepherd. That’s weird.” Hades muttered.

“Then pick one of the other two things. Just fucking pick and get your shit back together. And for everyone’s sakes, take a fucking shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music and title credit to the song "I Love You Honeybear" by Father John Misty


	22. In The Backwater Swerve

Apollo slouched in his seat balancing a glass of gin on the arm of his chair. The flower nymph in his lap was doing her best to earn a large tip, pawing at her breasts, before lifting them from her bra. She undulated against him to a driving bass line, licking her lips and breathing against his neck, and he should have been enjoying it like usual, but his mind was with someone else with hot pink skin. He idly stuffed a handful of bills in the nymph’s panties and waved her off, taking a large slam of his drink.

He smiled cruelly, pulling the cheap mobile phone from his pocket, rereading the last message.

_Sorry, old man, my ass. _

He knew full well how self-destructive Hades could be. All he needed was the right… push. He’d ruin everything soon enough and Persephone would be free.

He powered the phone down, pulled the sim card from the back, and jammed the phone in the seat cushions. Draining his drink, he stood and staggered out of the club while he pulled his own phone out to send another message.

“Hey baby. Thinking about you. Wanna meet up? Could use another “photo shoot” with you.”

* * *

Persephone was fully panicking. Someone had told Hades about her being able to hear thoughts, and he’d gone totally radio silent. She had tried knocking on his door that evening but heard nothing from the darkened home. In desperation she had sent Hecate over. She hadn’t had much greater luck, just a moderately drunk Hades saying he’d sent the dogs to Spaw Care and he’d talk to her later, but that had been Sunday evening. To her knowledge, no one had seen or heard from him since.

Persephone cradled her phone in her hands, willing it to produce a message from him. Shockingly a message did come through. Ugh. Apollo.

Delete.

She didn’t even read them anymore. They were always gross and predatory, and she was in absolutely no mood. She draped across her bed, crying quietly. She had known this was a bad idea. She would do anything in her power to make it up to him, but he had to at least talk to her first. A quiet knock sounded at the door and Artemis called softly to her “Hey Persephone… do you want to talk at all? It’s been a few days.” Persephone turned her head towards the door and a sob creaked out of her. Artemis poked her head in the room and seeing her friend crying, came in and laid down next to her, gathering up the small pink form.

“I fucked up so bad, Artie.” Persephone wailed.

A violet hand patted her head. “Well, it wasn’t good, that’s for sure.”

Persephone had broken down on Sunday and told Artemis about what she had done to Hades. “He’s right to be mad at me. How in fate’s name am I going to fix this?!”

Artemis furrowed her brow “I don’t know, honey. I honestly don’t. I don’t know much about Hades. Maybe he’s more forgiving than people say?” she finished lamely.

Sobs wracked through Persephone’s body anew. The god of the dead wasn’t exactly known for his penchant for forgiveness.

* * *

Hades still felt shaky, and his stomach didn’t quite belong to him yet, but he was sober and he’d managed a shower. That was a bonus. He still hadn’t brought himself to go into the office, though Hecate had said that Persephone hadn’t been in either when he called earlier. A big part of him was worried by that, even if he felt like a fool for it.

_She was trying to play you, just like all the others. _

But was she? She hadn’t shown any signs of trying to gain anything from him. What could she have wanted to gain by telling him she loved him? If anything, she had a lot to _lose_. She had walked away from her scholarship and her social standing… Thinking about it in the light of day, without a case of scotch coursing through his veins, Hades began to remember that his inner voice was a really huge prick.

He was at the desk in his home, nothing before him but his phone. He chewed pensively on his lip and tried to talk himself down. If what the message had said was true it was definitely a huge violation of his privacy and his trust, but he _knew_Persephone, didn’t he? Would she have done something like that out of cruelty? He sat, vacillating, the vicious voice in his head still wanting to believe the texts of a stranger, but the flicker of hope that he had allowed to grow was still there.

Zeus was right. He had a choice.

* * *

Persephone had no idea how long she had wept in Artemis’ arms, but the sound of light snoring told her that her friend had nodded off while snuggling with her. Persephone heard her phone chime from somewhere on the bed and weighed the need to fetch it. It was probably just Apollo being a creep again. She heaved a shuddering sigh, her head pounding from the days of tears, and buried her head deeper into her pillow.

Artemis shifted and muttered “Gonna answer that?” before covering her head with a blanket.

“Depends on who it is.” She fished around the bed to locate her phone “I doubt it’s…” She trailed off.

She gasped and shook Artemis in shock.

“Hades!”  
  


* * *

Hades sat waiting for a reply, his heart in his throat.

He had fought with himself for days.

The inner voice that hated him.

The nascent flame of his hope he couldn’t drown in alcohol.

Something had to win out, so he’d sent the only message he could.

_“I love you. Please come talk.”_

* * *

Persephone stood outside Hades’ home.

_You know, doors work better if you let people know you’re here, _she chided herself. She stared at the doorbell and struggled to force her arm to work. He wanted to talk. She didn’t entirely believe she deserved the opportunity, but she would be a fool not to.

“Come on Persephone. You can do this.” She inwardly shook herself, drew in a ragged breath and pressed the button. This was so much worse than all the anxiety she had had leading up to her date with Hades. Now she _knew_she had hurt him. Her guilt coiled in her chest like a huge malicious serpent, its fangs set deep into her heart. A light came on in what she knew was the living room. Oh gods, what could she say to fix this?

The door opened and Persephone’s heart fractured. Hades looked like he had spent the past few days in Tartarus. He was dressed a far cry from his usually impeccably tailored self, in navy blue lounge pants and a charcoal henley, his hair fluffy and in disarray. He’d obviously spent a great deal of the time crying and Persephone had to fist her hands under her arms to stop herself from gathering him in her arms and kissing him until the furrow between his brows disappeared. Her heart welled with all the love she felt for him and wanted so desperately to lavish on him.

Persephone opened her mouth to speak.

And burst into tears.


	23. And Now, Now it's Out.

Hades had been dreading Persephone’s arrival, fearing that she would come over, tell him that all his fears were justified and leave him in his misery. Instead, she arrived and promptly started sobbing. He had simply stepped aside to allow her in, fighting the urge to pick her up and carry her in the house. Far from the femme fatale vibe she had the last time they had been together, she looked so small and vulnerable, dressed plainly in dark leggings and an oversized grey sweater. He wanted to wrap her in a blanket and hold her, protect her.

Persephone collapsed into the couch, covering her face with her hands. Hades followed behind her, offering her a box of tissues. She pulled one from the box with a soft _froosh _noise and wiped her face. She clutched the tissue, twisting it between her hands, resting on her knees. She breathed raggedly, fighting back further sobs.

“Hades. I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am…” she hiccupped, raising her face to meet his gaze.

Hades’ face fell. Part of him had hoped that the bulk of it, the invasion of his mind, wasn’t true. Ok, well just because that was true didn’t necessarily mean her motivations were dark. He could at least give her a chance to explain herself. He landed heavily on the couch, leaving a wide berth between them.

“Why?” his voice sounded small and hoarse and pierced Persephone’s heart.

She took a shuddering breath and began to explain.

“In hindsight, there’s really not a good enough reason. I hated myself the moment I agreed to it. I wanted to know more about what you thought of me, the things you found attractive… and Eros said there was a way. He said it was temporary, and that I could turn it off if it was becoming too much. And… I-I was too afraid to ask you outright if you had any sort of romantic feelings about me.”

Hades stared down at his hands. “So, you heard _everything _for three days?”

“No. There seems to be a range that it works within. If I wasn’t near you, it didn’t work. The first thing I heard from you was in the elevator the morning I accepted the position as your assistant…You liked my ass.”

Hades blushed before setting his mouth in a hard line. “Wait, did you take that job just so you could be close to me to eavesdrop?”

“No! I told you the truth about that. I wanted to leave TGOEM. That gave me a chance. But I wanted to leave _because _of you. I had already been hoping that there was something here… between us. So, I guess in a roundabout way I did take the job because of you.”

“I’m not sure I want to know, but I think I deserve to know… What have you heard? The message said something about comparing… that night with a dream?”

Persephone turned brilliant magenta. “Umm, that day… You were sleeping when I came to set up my desk.” She took a deep breath and charged forward “I thought you were gone because of the note on the desk, so I stopped trying to block thoughts. I really had been trying. And the moment I stopped I got bombarded by what you were dreaming about. It was me… u-us. I panicked and I couldn’t turn it back off. By the time I decided to just run away Hecate showed up and kind of trapped me in the room… so I heard, saw… whatever, all of it.”

“And you told Eros.” Hades said sadly.

“I asked him for help. I wanted it gone. I felt so guilty and I couldn’t risk that happening again. I knew I had overstepped something. But he said it just had to run its course.” Silent tears began falling down her face again.

“Any other embarrassing secrets of mine you’ve been sharing with your friends? That message said that you two were joking and laughing about it all.” Hades asked coolly.

“I suppose I was laughing, but only because I was happy Hades, I swear. Eros asked me… how the real thing measured up.”

“And?”

“I was honest. I told him we had an amazing night. That you planned something that was absolutely perfect… and that I was excited to see you again that night… and that you told me you love me, well… _loved _me.”

“I do love you.” Hades said softly. “I don’t _want_to right now because it hurts, and I’m honestly scared of those feelings at the moment, but I do love you. I don’t think I can come back from that. But why didn’t you just come clean if you felt so guilty?”

“Because I was stupid. Oh, Hades I was _so_stupid. And once in a while I would catch the saddest thoughts… half the time I felt like my heart would break. You would get so happy if I showed you even the smallest kindness. Then, on the way to the beach… I got just slammed with this huge wave of sadness… I-I made up my mind that I would do anything I could to help you never feel like that again. But here I am, causing you even more pain…” she trailed off quietly.

“So… did you do or say anything in those three days that was really because you wanted to, or was it all just choices engineered to make me happy?”

“Hades…” She tentatively reached over to place her hand over his. “Everything I did, everything I said… I meant every bit of it. I love you.” She choked on a sob “I know I don’t deserve your trust right now, but if you’ll let me, I’d like to earn it back. I just didn’t have any faith in myself. I mean, why would you want some stupid village girl.”

Hades couldn’t help himself and slid off the couch to his knees in front of her, grasping her hands. “Please don’t do that. That’s the same as me talking myself out of being happy.” Persephone let out a whimper “Please, Sweetness.” He pressed her hands to his lips. “You aren’t stupid, and you never need to be ashamed of where you come from.”

Persephone shuddered with a sigh “Besides that, you were dating someone completely different than me. She was fancy, tall, skinny, sexy…I couldn’t measure up to that…”

Hades pressed a finger to her lips. “Persephone. She was terrible.” Her pink eyes snapped up to meet his “She was cruel, and vindictive, and greedy… a-and abusive. She hurt me. In a lot of ways. But that sad part of me thought that was all I deserved.”

Persephone’s jaw dropped, his confession of abuse making sense of some of the impressions she’d gotten that day near Acheron. Tears welled up in her eyes. Oh, it was so much worse than she could have imagined.

Hades sighed and continued “So, no, you’re right, but in the wrong direction. She could never measure up to _you_. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s the one who sent those messages.”

Persephone placed her hand along Hades’ cheek, and he closed his eyes turning his face into her caress. She shuddered as his breath rolled, hot against her palm.

“Hades, do you think you can forgive me?”

His heart stopped in his chest. He knew not forgiving her was never an option. He loved her too much not to. He trailed a hand up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear and stroked a thumb across her cheek, erasing the trail of her tears.

“I want to. But if you’ve really been listening to me, you know why that would be so terrifying. T-that isn’t still working is it?”

Persephone couldn’t force herself to make eye contact “No. It wore off that night.”

Hades placed a hand under Persephone’s chin to tilt her face to him.

“What do you suppose I’m thinking right now?”


	24. What About Us?

“What do you suppose I’m thinking right now?”

Persephone froze. What he was thinking? She sat on the couch, staring at him, wide eyed and panic stricken. His face was completely blank and unreadable. _This _was the King of the Underworld that others saw. Deadly serious, reserved, cold, with a reputation for being merciless.

“I-I don’t know. I want to, but only if you are the one to tell me. I promise.” She fidgeted under Hades’ assessing stare. After what seemed like an eternity, the ice in his eyes began to thaw. He raised a hand to hold the side of her face and Persephone released a breath she hadn’t been aware she was holding.

This was that tenuous, flickering brand of hope Hades always had, wasn’t it?

* * *

Hades caressed the side of Persephone’s face, watching the question swimming in her eyes, knowing he owed it to her to answer it. He swallowed hard, steeling his resolve. There was no point in going backwards.

He had learned to hope.

Now he needed to continue.

And he was going to throw himself in fully.

He lunged up from his knees, pressing his mouth into hers in a ferocious kiss, grasping the back of her head, hand threading into the hair at her nape. Gods, the days spent alone had done nothing to quell his hunger for her. Persephone gasped hard beneath his kiss, and he took the opportunity to delve his tongue into her sweet mouth, intertwining it with hers. She still tasted like spring and life. He wrapped his other arm around her back pulling her body into him. Fuck, it would never feel close enough! He groaned his frustration into their kiss.

Persephone’s hands clutched desperately at Hades’ shoulders. Fates! He had leapt on her like a starving man presented with the only meal remaining in the world. She met every move of his tongue and nip of his teeth with equal fire. She had feared never getting to love him again, and she would be godsdamned if she let this opportunity go. “Hades…” she moaned his name into his lips, equal parts prayer and petition. He growled somewhere low in his throat, abandoning her swollen lips for her neck. He bit down on her pulse _hard _and she gasped as fire shot through her body. He kept one hand wound fiercely in her hair, reaching the other under her to roughly grip a handful of her generous ass. She threw her head back, a primeval keening noise erupting from her throat, as Hades brutally sucked a bruising mark into the delicate flesh.

Need flared within her, white hot and demanding to be met. She ran her hands in claws down Hades’ back, sparing no craving, making him shiver and breathe a shuddering “F-fuck” against her neck. Persephone began clawing at the back of his shirt, desperately trying to strip the offending garment from his body.

Naked.

Skin.

Gods, she needed it.

* * *

Persephone bit down on Hades’ lip, forcing a deep growl out of him and forcing his cock rock hard. Nothing about this encounter mirrored the languid exploring of the other evening.

Desperation colored every movement.

Every kiss.

Every breath.

Hades loved it.

He gripped her ass and ground his growing hardness into her while she scratched frantically at his clothing. He withdrew just long enough to allow her to roughly yank the thermal fabric over his head before diving back in to meet her hungry, swollen lips, thrusting his tongue between them once again. He lifted her slightly to drag her off the couch to join him on the floor, pressing her to her back and positioning himself between her thighs with a thrust.

“Do you want me, Persephone?” He growled, scarlet eyes flashing.

“Yes! Ohh…” she wailed as he ran his hand underneath the soft grey sweater tented over her breasts and pinched an already sensitive nipple. Persephone ground the back of her head into the floor, arching her back to meet his hands. Hades took the opportunity to tear her sweater over her head before falling to suck on her tormented breasts.

“Fucking FATES, I’m so damn hard, Sweetness.” He gritted into her hot flesh. Persephone rounded into his fiery breath, frantically grasping the waist band of his pants. Gods, this wasn’t going to last half as long as their first time at this rate, but Hades couldn’t find it in him to care.

All that was left was the sensory torrent of _her _and his all-encompassing _want_.

* * *

Persephone flung herself wholly into Hades’ desire. She returned his ardor, licking his neck and sucking on his earlobe before sinking her teeth into it.

She felt feral.

He made her a wild thing, working frantically to free him from his clothing. All claws and teeth and guttural shouting.

She finally released his cock, grasping it and squeezing firmly. Hades threw his head back and shouted her name in a ferocious snarl. Fire raced through Persephone at the knowledge that she could disarm this stunning creature. He blindly clawed at the waist band of her leggings frantically raining kisses on every part of her he could reach. Persephone raised her hips so he could strip her bare. He paused in the midst of his ravage of her, grinning wickedly at the sight before him.

“What are you thinking, my King?” Persephone panted.

* * *

Hades barked a laugh.

“Well _now _I’m thinking that’s a kink I didn’t know I had.” He threaded his hand roughly through her hair, pulling her closer to his face.

“Tell me to fuck you, little goddess.” He commanded, his hot breath dancing over her mouth.

Persephone could only answer with a tortured moan at first before whining “F-fuck me!”

Hades pressed himself to the entrance of her pussy. _She’s already this fucking wet?!_

“Fuck you, _what_?” he demanded, tugging on her hair, causing a welcome gush of arousal to coat the tip of his twitching cock.

“Fuck me, MY KING!” she shouted as he plunged the head into her already shuddering passage. Hades withdrew and snapped his hips forward again, seating himself fully within her, but giving her no quarter. He began a desperate rhythm grasping her ass and pressing one shoulder into the floor. Persephone met him every step of the way, hungrily driving her hips to meet his. Hades dropped the hand from her shoulder to run his fingers through the wet curls at her core and press into the delicious spot hidden there.

Persephone howled and a burst of flowers violently appeared throughout her hair, immediately throwing petals into the air, as she came hard, soaking Hades. He continued his driving thrusts as the aftershocks rocketed through her. “Shit, Kore!” Hades began losing his control as he felt Persephone’s small hands stroking him.

“Come for me. My King. I love you.” She chanted, kissing him, hot breath on hotter skin.

He dropped his head into her neck and bit down on the tender flesh, stifling his scream, as one more thrust sent him over the edge.

* * *

Persephone worked delicate designs into Hades’ back as he lazily twirled a lock of her pink hair between his long fingers. Neither of them had yet felt the need to extricate themselves, and he remained cradled between her damp thighs, his head resting between her breasts, but Persephone began to shiver as the chill air began to permeate the haze of their adrenaline-fueled pairing.

“Well,” he began hoarsely “That’s not exactly how I thought this afternoon would go…”

Persephone’s hands stilled in their travels along the planes of his body.

“Me either. But I’m happy it did…” She let the question she wanted to ask fade away.

Hades rose up on his hands, studying her expression. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Persephone’s ravaged lips. She reached up to card her fingers through his damp hair.

“What is that look for?” he asked, the corner of his mouth raising in a sly smile. He reached up to the couch to drag a blanket down to wrap over their cooling bodies.

Persephone had promised that if she wanted to know anything further about Hades’ thoughts that she would ask, but now that the time had come, her desperately wanting to know if he was really happy, she felt frozen. This was how she had always felt before the power, uncertain and as though she couldn’t hold a candle to his previous life. She sighed and avoided his gaze.

“Hey,” he said softly, gently directing her gaze back to his. He kissed her softly before continuing,

“Penny for your thoughts?”


End file.
